le chant des sirènes
by mangakadu14
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une sirène qui tomba follement amoureuse d'un humain et qui le lui rendit bien. Ils voulurent fonder une famille heureuse et chaleureuse et eurent deux fils. Seulement la vie en a décidé autrement... la petite sirène revisité par l'univers de Naruto, le prologue raconte la base de l'histoire. les chapitre suivant seront basé sur Sasuke et Naruto. NaruXSasu-M.
1. Prologue

**Mayu-chan:** Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous, je me présente je suis Mayu-chan connue aussi comme La Mangakadu14. Alors vous l'aurez compris, j'ai décidé de me lancer sur une fanfiction de Naruto avec comme couple principale NarutoXSasuke évidemment!. Alors c'est ma première fanfiction de Naruto alors soyez indulgent.

**ATENTION:** je suis dyslexique alors voyez me pardonner d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, les fautes de temps et je ne sais quoi encore. J'ai réellement fait de mon mieux pour limiter la casse.

**ANNONCE:** je cherche également une Bétalectrice qui voudrait bien avoir la gentillesse de me corriger cette fanfiction là. Elle aura au moins le mérite de voir mes chapitres en exclusivité. Je précise, ce n'ai pas une fic écrit d'avance alors j'essayerais de publier le plus souvent possible.

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Note: **l'intégralité des personnages ne m'appartienne pas, seul l'idée de cet fic est de moi. Je ne sais pas si les personnages seront OOC, je ferais juste en sorte qu'ils gardent un temps soit peu de leur caractère et personnalité. Si j'invente des personnages durant le déroulement de l'histoire je le préciserais.

**Couple:** NarutoXSasuke - FugakuXMikoto

**personnages principaux:** Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi

**Résumé: **C'est l'histoire d'une sirène qui tomba follement amoureuse d'un humain et qui le lui rendit bien. Ils voulurent fonder une famille heureuse et chaleureuse et eurent deux fils. Seulement la vie en a décidé autrement,cette famille unie avait été contrainte de se séparer. Tandis que la sirène et le plus jeune des deux fils partirent vivre sous la mer, l'autre fils plus âgé et le père on du se résoudre à vivre sur terre, ils durent cacher la vérité à leur fils quant à leur origine. Comment réagiront les frères quand ils découvriront la vérité? Comment une histoire d'amour peut-elle naitre de cette tragédie?

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Le chant des sirènes**

Prologue

Tout avait commencé le jour des 18 ans de la princesse sirène du royaume de Kiri. C'était une femme magnifique avec un teint très pale, des cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux étaient une mer d'encre. Pourtant, à la lumière en pouvait discerner des reflets bleus sur cette longue chevelure. Sa queux de sirène était aussi argenté que le bout de ses ongles. Sa gentillesse n'avait d'égale que sa beauté, le royaume la vénérait pour son cœur au combien généreux et pour la simplicité qu'elle avait à discuter avec n'importe lequel de ses sujets.

Elle était vouée à gouverner une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé l'homme avec qui elle partagerait sa vie et son pouvoir puisqu'elle était l'aînée. En attendant, c'était la reine sirène Mei Terumī qui s'occupait du royaume, elle n'était pas la mère biologique de la princesse sirène, celle-ci était morte depuis bien longtemps. Mais s'était une magnifique femme aux yeux émeraudes et aux longs cheveux brun qui gouvernait le royaume avec grâce et dextérité et qui élevait les sept princesses sirènes comme si elles étaient ses filles.

Depuis qu'elle est née la princesse sirène aux yeux charbon rêvait de pouvoir aller dans l'autre monde, ce monde ou l'eau n'était pas maîtresse. Un monde où l'on pouvait respirer de l'air, un monde chaleureux ou l'on ressentait la douceur du soleil caresser notre peau et qui éblouissait les environs de ses rayons. Sous l'eau le soleil n'apparaissait que brièvement, on ne ressentait ni chaleur, ni le froid. Sous l'océan tout était tellement sommaire et sombre.

Alors, le jour de ses 18 ans, pendant que tous étaient occupés à préparer la cérémonie pour fêter ses 18 ans, la princesse sirène décida de partir découvrir ce monde qui la faisait tant rêver. Arrivée elle ne fut pas déçue en découvrant le ciel où l'on pouvait déjà y percevoir de petites étoiles ainsi que le soleil qui était presque couché renvoyant des reflets rougeoyant dans la mer et le ciel, ne rendant ce spectacle que plus merveilleux.

La jeune femme continuait son exploration en nageant sur la surface de l'eau. Un peu plus loin elle vit une chose étonnante quelque chose qui naviguait sur l'eau, s'était immense, mais ô combien magnifique. De cette énormité, elle entendit des sons tous plus mélodieux les uns que les autres pouvant sûrement rivaliser avec le chant des sirènes. Elle commença elle-même à chanter pour accompagner ces sons enchanteurs. Elle s'arrêta nette de chanter lorsqu'elle vit des lumières partir de cette chose énorme pour ensuite éclater dans le ciel, en de magnifique jets de lumière. La princesse continuait à observer ce spectacle éblouissant de ses yeux pétillant de joie.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse y comprendre quoi que ce soit, l'atmosphère changea, la mer se fit plus mouvementée, les vagues plus déchaînées, cette chose gigantesque qui flottait tranquillement dans l'eau, tanguait dangereusement, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation sur cette chose. Puis un éclair vint déchirer le ciel et enflamma, cette chose blanche qui était attachée sur une longue barre en bois de cette chose démesurément grande et bientôt c'est toute cette masse flottante qui pris feu. Au fur et à mesure, que le feu prenait, la chose rétrécissait jusqu'à ne ressembler qu'à un bout de bois flottant dans l'océan.

La sirène était effrayée par cette vision, puis quelque chose attira son regard, il y avait quelque chose qui avait sauté hors de ce bout de bois enflammé. Lorsqu'elle ne vit pas cette chose revenir à la surface, elle plongea dans l'eau à la recherche de cette chose mystérieuse qui avait voulu échapper aux flammes ardentes et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Un homme, elle le regarda étrangement, il n'avait pas de queux, il ne semblait pas pouvoir respirer non plus. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une créature autre qu'une créature de la mer et elle comprit, c'était une créature de la terre.

La princesse s'empressa de prendre l'homme de ses bras et avec le peu de force qu'elle avait remonta l'homme à la surface

oooooooooo

Le soleil se leva enfin éblouissant les environs de ses rayons. La mer s'était calmée, la marré était basse, le sable semblait être recouvert de million de petits cristaux, tellement il brillait au contacte des rayons solaires. Mais tout cela, la princesse sirène s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qu'elle voyait s'était cet homme qu'elle avait sauvé, cet homme qui n'avait pas de nageoire, qui ne pouvait pas respirer sous l'eau, cet homme qui appartenait à la terre qu'elle rêvait de découvrir.

Cet homme qui était si beau à ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun très foncé, il avait un visage doux mais aux traits pourtant dur, cet effet était causé par les deux golgos présent sur le coin de ses yeux, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme. Il était grand, aux épaules larges, il semblait légèrement plus âgé qu'elle. Mais il était beau et elle avait une folle envie de voir de quelle couleurs ses yeux pouvaient-ils bien être, elle voulait entendre le son de sa voix aussi. Elle caressa donc avec délicatesse le visage de cet homme et commença à chanter, elle voulait qu'il se réveille et elle ne connaissait pas meilleur moyen.

_Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni  
Kimi no ashiato sagasu  
Douka towa no yasuragi  
Koko wa yume no tochu de_

La princesse poursuivait à chanter de sa voix de cristal, c'était une chanson symbolique pour elle, sa mère la lui chantait lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle avait le dons de réchauffer les cœurs et de reconduire les âmes égarées dans le droit chemin.

_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_  
_Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku_

_Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni_  
_Kimi no ashiato sagasu_  
_Douka towa no yasuragi_  
_Koko wa yume no tochu de_

_Itsuka subete modorite_  
_Sora no hate hitorikiri_  
_Anata ga matsu yasuragi_  
_Hikari no ato nokoshite_

_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_  
_Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku_

Alors qu'elle entama le refrain elle vit que l'homme s'agitait et il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Et lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux, son sourire s'agrandit d'autant plus alors qu'elle continuait à caresser le visage de l'homme d'une main. Les yeux de l'homme étaient d'un noir d'encre comme les siens.

Le regard de l'homme était posé sur la femme devant lui, elle était éblouissante, il lui semblait voir un ange, un ange à la voix d'or.

_Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni  
Kimi no ashiato sagasu  
Towa no hikari nokoshite  
Yurugi no nai tsubasa de  
Towa no ai wo anata ni _

Alors que la princesse sirène avait finis sa chanson, elle retourna dans l'océan laissant l'homme seul, mais avant de partir, l'homme lui supplia de lui donner son nom, seulement son nom. La sirène eut un sourire triste, elle ne voulait pas partir mais elle n'avait pas le choix, alors elle avisa l'homme de ses yeux noirs les plongeant dans ceux identiques aux siens et alors qu'une larme s'écoula sur sa joie elle prononça un mot « Mikoto » et elle plongea dans l'eau y versant toute sa tristesse.

Elle avait rencontré un homme, un homme qui venait de la terre et elle en était tombée amoureuse. Comment ? Elle en avait aucune idée mais elle savait que son cœur ne battrait plus que pour cet homme dont elle ignorait tout, jusqu'à son nom.

oooooooooo

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis ce jour où elle avait rencontré cet homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse et plus le temps passé, plus son cœur ne supportait plus le fait qu'elle vivait sous l'océan alors que l'homme qu'elle aimait tant, vivait sur terre, là où elle aurait tout donné pour y vivre.

Un jour elle fit une mystérieuse rencontre, une rencontre qu'elle n'espérait pas et que si elle aurait su, n'aurait jamais laissé rentré dans sa vie. Ce jour-là, Mikoto découvrit alors que la sorcellerie existait. Elle avait rencontré une sirène possédant certains pouvoirs, il se nommait Orochimaru, cet homme sirène ne lui inspirait pas confiance mais dans son désespoir elle ne fit pas plus attention, surtout lorsque cet homme lui proposa de l'aider à devenir humaine.

Mikoto n'avait pas réfléchie et avait accepté sans poser plus de questions, elle souffrait beaucoup trop pour refuser cette offre qui lui permettrait de réaliser ses rêves et de revoir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Sans plus attendre Orochimaru s'approcha de la jeune princesse et lui mordit la nuque, Mikoto se tordit de douloureux pendant plusieurs minutes, la douleur était si intense qu'elle en suffoquait mais l'homme lui assura que c'était normal.

Lorsque la douleur passa enfin une marque s'inscrit sur sa nuque, là où Orochimaru l'avait mordu, cela formait trois virgules. L'homme aux yeux fendus lui expliqua alors qu'à présent elle pouvait contrôler sa transformation, que lorsqu'elle voudrait aller sur terre, sa queux disparaîtrait pour se transformer en jambes humaines. Heureuse, Mikoto partit du repère de l'homme sorcier, le remerciant de tout son cœur.

Arrivée sur terre, il arriva ce que Orochimaru avait prédit sa queux se transforma en jambe. Elle eut des difficultés au début pour tenir debout mais petit à petit elle s'en accommoda. Enfin elle se mit en quête de cet homme qu'elle avait sauvé.

Cela prit plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne le rencontre une deuxième fois, mais lorsqu'elle le vit elle n'hésita pas et se montra à lui. L'homme la reconnue et cru rêver en la voyant. Il expliqua à Mikoto qu'il l'avait cherché des jours, mais qu'il avait finalement crus avoir rêvé. Elle sourit et enlaça l'homme devant elle, qui lui rendit son étreint.

Avec le temps la jeune femme maintenant humaine avait appris à découvrir l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé, il lui avait dit son nom « Fugaku Uchiwa », il lui expliqua qu'il était marin et lui apprit diverses choses sur son monde. Mikoto lui parla également de son monde, de sa vie en tant que sirène, de la manière dont elle était devenue humaine, elle voulut lui montrer la morsure pour lui prouver qu'elle ne mentait pas.

Seulement Fugaku n'avait pas besoin de preuve, il savait qu'elle disait la vérité et lui expliqua que dans le monde dans lequel il appartenait, les hommes n'étaient pas tous bon. Qu'elle ne devait pas révéler sa véritable apparence dans ce monde si elle ne voulait pas être capturée.

Les jours et les mois se succédèrent et Mikoto et Fugaku décidèrent de se marier, ils s'aimaient et voulaient tout deux vivre sur terre, à Konoha et fonder une famille. Mikoto retourna de temps à autre sous l'océan et expliqua sa situation à la reine de Kiri, celle-ci ne s'opposa pas au désir de Mikoto d'épouser un homme de la terre et de fonder une famille si cela était son souhait, elle en était heureuse pour elle.

Fugaku put rencontrer la reine de Kiri, celle-ci avait accepté de remonter à la surface pour rencontrer l'humain que sa fille adoptive allait épouser. Après cela tout le royaume fur mit au courant du mariage de la princesse sirène avec un homme de la terre. Dans sa grotte, Orochimaru enrageait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu...

Après le mariage Mikoto tomba bien vite enceinte alors elle descendit une dernière fois au fin fond des océans pour annoncer la nouvelle à la reine. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne pourra pas redescendre avant son accouchement pour plus de sécurité et alors qu'elle allait remonter à la surface un homme poisson aux cheveux argentés l'intercepta et l'entraîna avec lui. Mikoto se débatta mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, l'homme l'amena à la caverne d'Orochimaru.

Mikoto parut surprise quand elle reconnut la grotte, pourquoi l'avait-on amené ici ? Orochimaru se montra à elle et lui expliqua que cette transformation n'était pas sans contre partie. La princesse ne savait pas quoi faire alors elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il lui dit qu'il la voulait tout simplement. Elle refusa et lui expliqua qu'elle était mariée, qu'elle attendait un bébé. En colère, Orochimaru lui jura que si elle refusait de se donner à lui elle en payerait les conséquences.

La sirène ne l'écouta pas plus longtemps et elle partit du repère. Mais elle ne savait pas que Orochimaru avait déjà préparé sa vengeance, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps et c'était avec un sourire aux lèvres que Orochimaru regarda la princesse s'en aller retrouver son bien aimé. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour elle, elle était déjà maudite, depuis le jour où elle était venue voir Orochimaru la première fois. Elle lui appartenait déjà.

oooooooooo

8 mois étaient passés depuis la dernière rencontre que Mikoto avait eu avec Orochimaru, elle n'avait pas parlé des menaces que lui avait proféré l'homme poisson, à Fugaku, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire. Il était déjà suffisamment stressé avec l'approche de la naissance de leur enfant.

Une semaine plus tard Mikoto donnait enfin naissance à un garçon. Le bébé avait des yeux noirs profonds tout comme ses cheveux, il avait quelques mèches de cheveux déjà. Le bébé était en pleine forme et semblait normal, pas de queux de poisson, il était humain. Fugaku soupira de soulagement, il avait eu tellement peur que le bébé soit à demi-sirène. Mais il était normal, il y avait juste une petite anomalie, le bébé avait des ongles violé.

Les mois passèrent vite et Itachi, nom que Mikoto et Fugaku avait donné à leur progéniture, grandissait vite. Mikoto avait ris quand elle s'était aperçue que des golgos se formaient progressivement en dessous de chaque oeil d'Itachi, il ressemblait beaucoup à Fugaku comme cela, se dit-elle.

Les années passèrent, Mikoto retourna que très rarement sous l'océan prendre des nouvelles du royaume, a priori tout allait pour le mieux. Orochimaru n'avait pas essayé de reprendre contacte avec elle et la princesse en fut rassurée. Mikoto était heureuse, elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité, un mari aimant et un fils qu'elle chérissait plus que tout.

Itachi avait 2 ans depuis 4 mois maintenant, il grandissait rapidement, c 'était un garçon très intelligent pour son âge. Il commençait à s'intéressait au surf, s'amusant à toucher les planches de surf ce qui amusa beaucoup Mikoto. Fugaku, lui n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec l'intérêt que son fils portait au surf, il trouvait ça trop dangereux.

La famille Uchiwa se lièrent d'amitié avec la famille Uzumaki Namikaze, Minato et Kashina avait un fils d'un an plus jeune qu'Itachi, un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleu très expressif, Naruto. Lui et Itachi s'entendirent très bien et passèrent leur journée à jouer ensemble. Minato et Fugaku étaient des amis de longue date.

Mikoto était heureuse de voir que Itachi avait hérité de quelques dons particulier de son espèce. De leur chant céleste par exemple, sa voix était mélodieuse ainsi que cette couleur particulière sur ses ongles. Mikoto se dit que s'il avait eu une queux de poisson, elle aurait été violette.

Quelques mois plus tard, Mikoto fut de nouveau enceinte, Itachi était heureux de savoir qu'il allait avoir un frère ou une sœur. Mikoto l'annonça à la reine qui en fut également très heureuse. Fugaku était au comble du bonheur il allait, soit avoir un second fils, soit une petite fille. Il souhaitait plus avoir un autre fils, il trouvait que les filles piaillaient trop. Pour Mikoto ça lui importait peu, que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, elle l'aimerait quoi qu'il arrive.

Les mois étaient passés vite, Mikoto n'allait pas tarder à accoucher, encore quelques semaines tout au plus. Depuis plusieurs jours Mikoto se sentait bizarre, elle avait des douleurs et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où elles provenaient. C'était sûrement le bébé mais elle avait un mauvais présentement...

Mikoto s'était évanouie en pleine rue alors qu'elle se promenait avec son fils et Fugaku, ce n'était pas normal. Fugaku l'amena à l'hôpital mais rien... tout était normal, le bébé aller bien et Mikoto n'avait rien. C'était sûrement la fatigue, pourtant Mikoto savait que quelque chose clochait, d'ailleurs la douleur qu'elle ressentait se focalisa enfin sur une partie de son corps, la nuque.

Aujourd'hui Mikoto et Fugaku allèrent à la mairie de Konoha signer des papiers. Mikoto ne se sentait de nouveau pas bien, elle voulut partir mais lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de Fugaku, tout se passa très vite, elle tomba à terre et se plia de douleur. Fugaku courut jusqu'à la jeune femme au sol et lui soutint la main lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas et là, il vit la fameuse marque qu'elle possédait sur la nuque, s'étendre. Elle s'étendait, imprimant des sortes de virgules sur son visage et probablement sur son corps.

Fugaku ne savait pas quoi faire, il demanda que l'on appel de l'aide, que l'on appel une assistance médicale. La douleur commença à partir et la marque à se restreindre. Mais alors que Fugaku pensait que le pire était passé, le corps de Mikoto changea, sa queux de sirène apparaissant au grand jour devant tout le monde présent.

Mikoto regarda Fugaku qui avait encré ses yeux dans les siens, on entendait autour d'eux des cris choqués, horrifiés. Mikoto chercha en vain à cacher sa queux mais rien à faire. Fugaku voulut la prendre dans ses bras et l'amener loin, mais on l'arrêta avant, l'immobilisant. Mikoto était terrorisée des hommes en costumes vinrent l'entourer et elle fut emmenée par ses hommes.

Mikoto appela Fugaku, elle lui supplia de l'aider mais il était bien maintenu et même s'il se débattait férocement, il ne put rien faire pour lui venir en aide. Fugaku était impuissant, à présent tout le monde avait vu qui était réellement Mikoto, qu'allaient-ils faire d'elle ?

Emprisonné dans une sorte d'aquarium salé, Mikoto attendait sous sa forme de sirène. Des hommes venant des autorités supérieurs, l'avait questionné sur ce qu'elle était. Comment était-elle devenue humaine ? D'où venait-elle ? Si d'autres sirènes comme elle, existaient ? Ou pouvaient-ils les trouver ? Elle n'avait rien répondu.

Fugaku s'était rendu cher son ami Minato, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il leur avait tout raconté, sur Mikoto, leur rencontre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Mikoto était emprisonnée. Minato faisait partie des forces spéciales de Konoha il avait été mis au courant de cette histoire de transformation en public de cette femme, en sirène de par ses collègues. Il se sentait mal pour Fugaku, il ne pouvait rien faire. Tout le monde considérait cette femme comme un monstre. Minato savait bien que c'était faux.

Les semaines se succédèrent et Fugaku en avait marre d'attendre, il fallait que Mikoto sorte de cette prison. Minato avait accepté de l'aider. Puisque qu'il faisait partie des forces de l'ordre, il possédait les clés pour ouvrir les portes qui menaient à l'endroit où se trouver Mikoto.

Ce jour là, le ciel grondait, les éclaires s'abattaient lourdement. Fugaku réussit à entrer dans cette prison ou Mikoto était retenue grâce à l'aide de Minato qui faisait diversion. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, alors il sortit une arme qu'il avait emprunté à Minato et tira pour faire éclater la vitre de l'aquarium. Fugaku récupéra Mikoto qui avait l'air très faible, une alarme retentit dans tout le bâtiment, ils partirent vite pour leur échapper.

oooooooooo

Très vite, Fugaku réussit à échapper à leur poursuivant, il avait une légère longueur d'avance. Il était parti se réfugier chez les Uzumaki Namikaze juste pour voir si Mikoto allait bien. Quand Kashina les avait entendus arriver, elle avait préparé une bassine d'eau et était descendue auprès de Fugaku et Mikoto.

- «_ Comment va-t-elle ?_ » Demanda Kashina qui épongeait le front de la femme sirène qui n'avait toujours pas reprit son apparence humaine.

- « _Je n'en sers rien ! Mikoto tu m'entends ? Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir les yeux ma chérie?_ » Demanda précipitamment Fugaku.

Mikoto ouvrit les yeux doucement et sourit avec tendresse à Fugaku, elle le rassura et lui répondit qu'elle allait bien. Elle demanda ou se trouvait Itachi. Fugaku la rassura en lui disant qu'il dormait tranquillement avec Naruto. Fugaku demanda à sa femme si elle pouvait se transformer en humaine. Elle se concentra et la transformation s'opéra mais tout deux savaient que cela n'allait sûrement pas durer.

Minato entra à ce moment-là et demanda des nouvelles de Mikoto, il fut rassuré en voyant qu'elle avait retrouvé son apparence humaine et qu'elle semblait bien se porter. Il prévint les Uchiwa que tout le monde était à la recherche de Mikoto et qu'ils allaient commencer à fouiller cher les Uchiwa.

Mikoto et Fugaku se regardèrent tristement, Minato leur assura que s'ils voulaient rester ici il n'y avait pas de problème mais Fugaku ne voulait pas que son ami et des ennuis par sa faute. Alors que lui et Minato étaient en pleine discussion la sirène commença à gémir douloureusement.

Tous la regardèrent, Mikoto venait de perdre les eaux, elle allait bientôt accoucher. Sans doute la période où elle était sous forme de sirène avait dû retarder le moment de l'accouchement et maintenant qu'elle était sous forme humaine... ça ne pouvait pas arriver que dans pire moment.

Alors que Kashina aidait Mikoto à accoucher, les pères se préparèrent à accueillir le nouveau né. Naruto et Itachi descendirent lorsqu'ils entendirent les cris de Mikoto. Fugaku les ramenèrent dans leur chambre en leur disant de ne pas s'inquiéter que Itachi n'allait pas tarder à avoir un frère ou une sœur. Exciter les garçons retournèrent se coucher.

Il avait fallu des heures avant qu'enfin on puisse voir la tête du nourrisson apparaître, ensuite les bras, le torse, on y était presque... . Le sourire de Kashina s'élargit alors qu'on arrivait au bout, mais il se fana aussi vite lorsque le bébé fut entièrement sorti, Kashina était choquée. Minato avança vers sa femme avec un sourire alors que Fugaku félicitait sa femme.

-« _C'est bon ! alors c'est une fille ou un garçon ?_ » Demanda gaiement Minato

-« _Je... il y a un problème._ » Tous ce tournèrent vers Kashina. Celle-ci pris le bébé dans ses bras et l'amena à sa mère.

Les yeux de Mikoto s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit l'enfant, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle posa son regard plein d'inquiétude sur Fugaku qui s'approcha pour voir son enfant. Et fut aussi choqué que Mikoto. Leur bébé, n'était pas humain, leur bébé avait une queux, une queux de sirène, leur enfant était une sirène.

-«_ C'est un garçon_ » proclama Mikoto qui avait l'habitude de voir des bébés sirènes et donc qui pouvait sans mal deviner le sexe.

-« _mais c'est impossible... comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi lui et pas Itachi ?_ » demanda choqué Fugaku

-« _je n'en ai aucune idée... Peut-être, est-ce à cause de cette maudite marque_ » éluda Mikoto

-« _En tout cas, sirène ou pas, il est magnifique comment allez-vous l'appeler ?_ » demanda Kashina qui caressa la joue du nouveau né

Mikoto soupira et posa son regard sur Fugaku, celui-ci prit la main de sa femme et lui rendit son regard « _nous allons l'appeler Sasuke_ »

oooooooooo

Mikoto avait passé des heures à réfléchir, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, il faisait encore nuit noir. Mikoto s'était rendu sur le bord de la plage et observa l'horizon, Sasuke dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait le garder éloigné de l'océan trop longtemps il finirait sûrement par mourir déshydraté, surtout alors qu'il venait de naître.

-« _Mikoto, tu ne devrais pas rester la toute seule trop longtemps_ » lui dit Fugaku, la rejoignant. « _vient nous rentrons_ »

-«_Non..._ » Fugaku se retourna vers elle lui posant une question muette. « _je ne peux plus rester ici, les humains savent qui je suis maintenant, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne me trouve. Je ne peux plus vivre en tant qu'humaine à présent, je dois retourner dans l'océan_ » dit-elle en regardant la mer qu'elle rejetait tant autrefois. Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue.

-« _que dis-tu ? Ne dis pas ça..._ » Fugaku tourna Mikoto vers lui «_ tu-tu ne peux pas partir ! Écoute, nous trouverons bien un moyen, nous vivrons ailleurs. Nous ne sommes pas obligé de vivre à Konoha, on peut partir loin, quelque part ou personne ne sera que tu es une sirène, quelque part où nous pourrons vivre ensemble avec nos enfants_ »

-« _tu ne comprends pas !_ » Les larmes de Mikoto se multiplièrent alors qu'elle avait ses yeux encrés dans ceux de Fugaku « _c'est trop tard, tu n'as pas encore compris, je ne pourrais plus vivre en tant qu'humaine, cette marque qui était censée m'aider à me transformer quand je le voulais, ne fonctionne plus ! Je le ressens, j'ai réussi à me transformer une fois de plus mais ça ne durera pas je le sens ! Je ne peux plus demeurer humaine_ » révéla-t-elle en baissant la tête

Avec cette révélation Fugaku ne savait pas quoi répondre, comment faire si elle ne pouvait plus être humaine ? « _mais-mais si tu retournais voir cet homme qui t'a fait devenir humaine peut-être qu-_ »

-« _Non... non ça ne servira à rien, Orochimaru ne m'a pas donné la possibilité de devenir humaine pour que je puisse vivre heureuse avec toi, il l'a fait pour que je lui appartienne_ » avoua-t-elle avec tristesse

-« _qu- comment ça_ ? »

-« _quand je suis retournée au royaume lors de ma première grosse pour prévenir la reine que j'étais enceinte, Orochimaru m'a dit qu'il voulait que je lui appartienne, que si je refusais, je le regretterais._ »

-«_Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_ » s'irrita Fugaku, il agrippa les bras de Mikoto dans son énervement.

-« _je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, j- je pensais que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air et puisqu'il ne se passait rien, je ne m'en suis pas inquiété plus que ça... j'ai eu tord_ »constata Mikoto les yeux baissés.

-« _mais t-tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Et Itachi qu'est-ce que tu en fais? et Sasuke alors ?_ » s'emporta Fugaku

Mikoto s'extirpa des bras de son mari et lui tourna le dos en avançant vers l'océan, tandis que Fugaku attendait sa réponse.

-«_ je ne peux pas rester sur terre, il Sasuke non plus..._ » avoua-t-elle dans un sanglot.

-_«Quoi ?_ » Fugaku se remit devant sa femme et pris ses joues entre ses mains pour relever son visage couvert de larmes vers le sien.

-« _Fugaku... nous n'avons pas le choix hmph je- je ne peux plus vivre en tant qu'humaine et Sasuke est né sirène, il ne pourra jamais vivre sur terre._ » sanglota-t-elle

-« _c'est impossible..._ » sous le choque Fugaku lâcha le visage de son amour et regarda son enfant qui dormait dans ses bras.

-«_c'est- c'est la seule façon de protéger notre fils..._ »

-«_Mais mais on ne peut pas ! Mikoto comment veux-tu vivre comme ça ? tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que jamais nous ne nous reverrons ! Tu comprends ça ? Ça veut dire que je ne verrais jamais mon fils grandir, que Sasuke ne connaître jamais son père. Et ça veut aussi dire que tu ne verras plus Itachi, qu'il ne verra plus sa mère ! Que devrais-je lui dire Mikoto ? Que doit-on dire à nos fils ? Comment réagirons nos fils quand ils grandiront et qu'ils seront suffisamment grands pour comprendre les choses ? Comment réagiront-ils quand ils découvriront que chacun à un frère qui se trouve dans un autre monde et que leur deuxième parent se trouve avec lui. Dis-moi Mikoto ?_ » s'énerva Fugaku mais son énervement était emprunt de tristesse. Comment une situation pareille pouvait-elle arriver ? Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver la ?

Mikoto ne pouvait cesser de pleurer, tout ce que Fugaku lui avait dit était vrai mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Mikoto releva ses yeux charbon larmoyant vers celui qui jusque là avait partagé sa vie.

-« _Alors, dans ce cas... Itachi et Sasuke ne doivent pas connaître la vérité. Ils doivent ignorer leur véritable origine..._ »

-« _qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la ?_ » Fugaku avait peur de comprendre.

-«_ Itachi doit ignorer que sa mère était une sirène et Sasuke doit ignorer que son père était humain. Sasuke et Itachi doivent ignorer qu'ils sont frère._ » le regard de Mikoto était déterminé malgré les larmes présentes.

-«_Non ... non on ne peut pas et puis Itachi, Itachi ne pourra pas oublier, il a trois ans certes mais il n'oubliera pas._ »

-« _Alors dans ce cas je dirais à Sasuke qu'il avait eu un frère et un père et qu'ils sont morts alors qu'il se rendait à la surface ainsi jamais il ne sera tenté d'aller voir ce monde. Et tu diras à Itachi que son frère et sa mère sont morts lors d'un voyage en mer._ »

plus un mot ne fut prononcé suite à cette décision, que dire ? Fugaku savait que s'était peine perdue que quelque part Mikoto avait raison, qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre. Mais constater qu'il était trop tard et qu'il venait de tout perdre en un instant était trop dur, des larmes de rages et de tristesse débordèrent de ses yeux noirs. Fugaku sera fort sa femme dans ses bras lui montrant qu'il abandonnait, qu'il abdiquait, qu'il acceptait.

Ils passèrent des heures à parler des bons moments, à se rappeler quelques anecdotes amusantes, ils en avaient vécu des choses en 4 ans. En réalisant, qu'ils avaient réellement étaient heureux et qu'ils auraient dû l'être encore longtemps, ils surent. Fugaku savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir de regret, qu'il avait été heureux et que c'était pour cette raison que leur séparation n'en était que plus déchirante.

Mikoto savait qu'elle n'avait aucun regret, que si elle aurait su là où tout cela l'aurait conduit elle n'aurait pas hésité à refaire les mêmes choix. Elle aurait une fois de plus vendu son âme au serpent pour connaître le bonheur qu'elle avait connu malgré la grande souffrance qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle devait quitter l'être aimé et son enfant.

Avant de partir, elle alla rejoindre Minato et Kashina qui la regardaient tristement. Elle les remerciait d'avoir été là pour elle, d'avoir été là malgré qu'ils aient découvert qui elle était. Elle leur demanda de prendre soin de son amour et de son enfant et ils n'hésitèrent pas à lui répondre qu'ils feront tout pour les aider à remonter la pente.

Elle rejoignit son mari, Sasuke toujours dans ses bras, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas tarder. Mikoto avoua à Fugaku qu'elle ne voulait pas dire au revoir à Itachi, que ça lui déchirerait trop le cœur, qu'elle ne trouverait plus le courage de partir si elle le faisait. Fugaku comprit.

Mikoto jura à Fugaku qu'elle ne regrettait rien, qu'elle l'aimerait toute sa vie, qu'elle ne l'oublierait jamais, lui et Itachi. Qu'elle les aimerait jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Fugaku lui répondit la même chose, c'était comme s'ils renouvelaient leur vœux de mariage. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser chargé de désespoir et de douleur mais d'amour également.

Mikoto s'éloigna de Fugaku, après 4 ans où ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés, où ils s'aimaient comme si s'était le premier jour. Les voilà partir chacun de leur côté, rejoindre leur monde. Dieu sait ce que chacun aurait donné pour appartenir au monde de l'autre juste pour qu'ils soient ensemble de nouveau. La séparation était si cruelle.

Mikoto retrouva son apparence de sirène, de l'agitation se faisait entendre un peu plus loin, s'était sûrement ces hommes qui devaient la chercher. Elle jeta un dernier regard sur ce qui fut ses amis et celui qu'elle aimait et plongea dans les profondeurs de l'océan avec son enfant.

Elle laissa derrière toute sa vie, toute sa joie, tout son bonheur. En l'espace d'un jour elle avait tout perdu. Amis, amour, enfant, habitat, il ne lui restait plus rien sauf son deuxième enfant qu'elle se jura de protéger et d'aimer coûte que coûte. Si Sasuke devait être privé d'une famille, de son père et son frère, alors elle devait tout faire pour le rendre heureux.

Fugaku avait tout perdu, il continua à observer la mer, là, debout, sur la plage. Minato vint lui épauler la nuque en baissant la tête, les yeux fermés, compatissant. L'homme aux yeux sombre venait de perdre sa raison de vivre et ne connaîtra jamais le dernier de ses fils et quand Fugaku réalisa qu'il ne pourra jamais le voir grandir, une seule et unique larme coula sur sa joue gelée.

oooooooooo

Le temps avait passé depuis, le retour de la princesse sirène fut pris avec étonnement. Quand Mikoto raconta son histoire à la reine et ses sœurs, elles ne purent que la soutenir du mieux qu'elles pouvaient. Elles accueillirent avec joie et gaieté le nouveau né.

Sasuke grandissait doucement, tous fur charmé par la beauté de cet enfant. Ses grands yeux aussi noir que les abysses contrastaient avec merveille à son visage de porcelaine. Ses cheveux corbeau aux reflets bleutés ne le rendait que plus mystérieux. Sa queux qui était aussi argenté que celle de Mikoto lui donnait ce côté surréaliste presque irréelle.

Le garçon d'à peine 6 ans ressemblait de façon surprenante à sa mère. Les mêmes très doux, la même innocence, cette même beauté froide si ensorcelante. En regardant son enfant, Mikoto fut déçu, quelque part elle aurait tant voulu qu'il puisse ressembler d'avantage à son amour perdu.

Elle voulait tant revoir ce visage et elle aurait souhaité le voir au travers de celui de son enfant. Pour ainsi ne pas oublier son visage, mais Sasuke ne semblait avoir hérité d'aucune des caractéristiques physiques de Fugaku, non il n'avait hérité de son père que sa personnalité.

Tous avaient accepté la présence du désormais nouveau prince de l'océan. Sa beauté était admirée par tous, Sasuke était une bénédiction pour le royaume. Une bénédiction car il était le seul et unique homme poison demi-humain. Cela n'était encore jamais arrivé dans toute l'histoire du royaume de Kiri.

Ô oui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une sirène tombée amoureuse d'un humain, seulement leur constitution ne leur permettait pas de procrée. Ne possédant pas les mêmes attribues, les humains et les sirènes n'avaient aucune chance de pouvoir enfanter

Seulement Mikoto avait trouvé le moyen de parvenir à ce résultat, Sasuke était demi-humain, il était unique. C'est pourquoi cet enfant était une bénédiction mais il était également une malédiction puisque qu'il était né d'une tragédie sans pareil. Sasuke était le résultat d'une séparation déchirante.

De quelle façon grandira-t-il ? Quel sera son destin ? Que deviendra son frère et son père restaient sur terre ? Pourra-t-il en jour découvrir la vérité ?

C'est ainsi que l'histoire de Sasuke, le prince des océans commença...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus et que ça vous a donné envie de lire la suite. Le prologue était assez long, je m'en rend compte mais je pense que c'était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire et je me voyais mal le mettre en chapitre.

Review? j'espère que vous me laisserez vos avis ^^ à la prochaine


	2. Chapitre I: Deux mondes

**Mayu-chan: **Bonsoir à tous comme prévu voici le premier chapitre, il est assez court mais au moins ça me permettra de publier souvent.

**Remerciement:** je remercie tous ceux qui on lus ma fic et qui on laisser un review, aussi ceux qui se sont proposés pour devenir ma Bétalectrice. Pour finir je dis un grand merci à **Neomaru Umamori, **ma nouvelle Bétalectrice qui à corrigé ce chapitre.

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Note: **l'intégralité des personnages ne m'appartienne pas, seul l'idée de cet fic est de moi. Je ne sais pas si les personnages seront OOC, je ferais juste en sorte qu'ils gardent un temps soit peu de leur caractère et personnalité. Si j'invente des personnages durant le déroulement de l'histoire je le préciserais.

**Couple:** NarutoXSasuke - FugakuXMikoto

**personnages principaux:** Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi

**Résumé: **C'est l'histoire d'une sirène qui tomba follement amoureuse d'un humain et qui le lui rendit bien. Ils voulurent fonder une famille heureuse et chaleureuse et eurent deux fils. Seulement la vie en a décidé autrement,cette famille unie avait été contrainte de se séparer. Tandis que la sirène et le plus jeune des deux fils partirent vivre sous la mer, l'autre fils plus âgé et le père on du se résoudre à vivre sur terre, ils durent cacher la vérité à leur fils quant à leur origine. Comment réagiront les frères quand ils découvriront la vérité? Comment une histoire d'amour peut-elle naitre de cette tragédie?

* * *

**NaneAnn:** encore merci pour ton review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus court.

**zariapotter:** merci beaucoup pour ton review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur et qui n'as pu que m'encouragé à poursuivre cette fic. j'espère que le chapitre I te plaira ^^ et te retrouver dans le chapitre suivant.

**Tsukino:** je te remercie encore pour l'aide que tu voulais m'apporter ^^ et surtout pour ton review, et oui je suis d'accord j'avoue que je me répéte assez souvent mais souvent c'est que je ne savais pas par quoi remplacer le mot, je ne savais pas qu'elle adjectif je pouvais utiliser. Donc tu pourras déterminé par toi même si j'ai bien choisi ma bétalectrice ^^. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira

**Neomaru Umamori:** encore merci pour avoir corrigé le chapitre et pour tout tes conseils, sinon j'espère qu'il t'a plut ^^.

**Yume U: **ça me fait plaisir que ma fic te plaise ^^. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup tout ce qui touche le monde des sirènes et j'aime énormément les Walt Disney aussi ^^. En tout cas j'espère pouvoir faire honneur au monde des sirènes avec cette histoire. Merci beaucoup pour ton review et la chanson que chante Mikoto s'appel Raggs no chinkonka de Shiraishi Noria, je l'ai découvert dans le manga 07 ghost et puisque je la trouvais magnifique c'est celle la que j'ai choisi ^^. D'ailleurs je te conseil de l'écouter! ^^ aller j'espère à la prochaine.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre I : deux mondes...**

Au fin fond de l'océan, là où nul être humain pouvait aller, il existait un royaume. Le royaume de Kiri, un monde où vivaient sirènes et hommes poissons ainsi que leur progéniture. Cela faisait des siècles que le royaume de Kiri prospérait sous les océans salés.

La reine d'autrefois, Mei Terumī, y veillait après la mort de la première reine des sirènes et du royaume de Kiri. Elle jura solennellement de protéger quoi qu'il lui en coûtait son précieux monde et ses habitants. De toute façon, peu de créatures de la mer leur posaient problème, sauf peut-être les requins quelques fois.

Certaines créatures sous l'océan n'étaient pas adeptes de la paix mais aucun réel problème n'était encore survenu jusque là. Les hommes de la terre ignoraient leur existence et pour l'instant aucun humain n'avait encore découvert leur monde. Aucun, sauf un.

Seize ans s'étaient écoulées depuis le règne de Mei Terumī. Celle-ci avait volontiers laissé sa place. Tout du moins, elle restait une aide précieuse pour le royaume et une conseillère pour la nouvelle reine. Le royaume n'avait pas changé en seize longues années et les sirènes non plus.

Pour celles-ci, une vingtaine d'année n'était rien car elles pouvaient vivre des siècles durant. Les sirènes grandissaient de la même façon que les humains. Mais une fois qu'elles atteignaient leur seizième anniversaire, leur cycle de vieillesse ralentissait, laissant le loisir à ces créatures de garder leur apparence jeune aussi longtemps que possible.

C'était un privilège pour ces créatures irréelles, mais certains ne voyaient pas cela de cette façon et désiraient pouvoir avoir une vie plus courte. Ces créatures veillaient sur l'océan toute entier**,** sur la flore sous-marine et sur sa faune tel que les poissons ou bien les étoiles de mer. Elles étaient, en quelques sortes, les fées de la mer.

Bien sûr, la reine était celle qui veillait à ce que chaque chose soit faite dans le royaume. Que chaque sirène exécutait son travail correctement. Le monde des sirènes n'était pas aussi différent que celui des humains. Les sirènes n'étaient pas aussi avide que les hommes, aussi égoïstes et dépendantes de ce que l'être humain appelait « argent ».

Le royaume de Kiri ne possédait pas ce genre de système. Les sirènes prenaient plaisir à réaliser leur tâche et à protéger leur royaume et elles n'avaient pas besoin de choses telles que l'argent pour travailler ensemble. Les sirènes et hommes poissons respectaient et écoutaient leur reine. Tout ce qu'elle leur demandait, ils le réalisaient pour le bien du royaume.

Dans tous les cas, toutes les reines du royaume de Kiri avaient toujours été justes et équitables. Elles avaient toujours régné avec panache et depuis seize ans, une nouvelle reine veillait sur le royaume. Elle était d'une bonté et d'une pureté à couper le souffle et sa beauté ne pouvait avoir aucune comparaison. Elle était sublime et enchanteresse tout comme sa voix de cristal.

Dans le début de son règne, certains avaient des doutes. Ils craignaient qu'elle ne puisse être une bonne reine dû à sa longue absence sous l'océan et suite à la malédiction qui planait sur elle ainsi qu'au désespoir qu'elle avait connu et subi. Mais avec le temps, tous furent finalement rassurés et ravis qu'elle le devienne.

Ses yeux et ses cheveux longs étaient d'un noir abysse profond. Sa peau plus clair qu'une craie contrastait d'une façon étonnante avec ses yeux et ses cheveux. Sa queue de sirène était unique, argentée étincelante comme ses ongles longs et délicats. Ses écailles brillaient tels des cristaux, comme si elle illuminait l'océan. Elle était somptueuse.

Pourtant, son sourire qui autrefois était aussi vif et chaleureux que le soleil, était depuis plusieurs années aussi fade et froid que la pluie. Bien sûr, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa bonté, sa gentillesse ou sa tendresse mais son cœur était brisé et son sourire reflétait ce qu'elle ressentait. Cela faisait seize ans aujourd'hui mais elle souffrait toujours autant...

Quand elle regardait ce qui lui restait, la seule chose qui réussissait à lui rendre un minimum de sourire et un peu de chaleur, elle espérait que cela suffirait, qu'un jour elle oublierait. Elle regardait son tendre enfant grandir petit à petit, cet enfant qui était le fruit de son amour avec cet homme de la terre qu'elle avait connu par le passé et qu'elle avait perdu.

Aujourd'hui était un jour de célébration, son fils avait enfin atteint ses seize ans, un âge important dans la vie d'une sirène puisqu'à présent, sa croissance allait ralentir. Elle était inquiète. La reine était aussi passée par cet âge, un âge difficile selon elle qui plus est.

Du haut de son château elle s'approcha de la balustrade et observa. Toutes les sirènes étaient aux aguets, concernés par la cérémonie pour les seize ans du prince des sirènes. La reine savait que son fils ne voulait pas participer à ceci mais c'était la tradition. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle se souvint de la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec lui à ce sujet.

Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux émeraudes s'approcha d'elle et vint se poster à ses côtés.

-« Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra, Mikoto » avoua-t-elle

Un soupir échappa à la-dite Mikoto puis elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, résignée.

-« Il n'a pas le choix pourtant. Nous en avons parlé hier, je lui ai dit que c'était important, que vais-je dire pour expliquer son absence ?»

-« Allons, ne te blâme pas de la sorte, Sasuke est jeune et le peuple le connaît bien. Je pense qu'il s'en doute un peu, Sasuke a un sale caractère et ça ne changera pas ! » plaisanta-t-elle, essayant de rassurer sa fille adoptive.

-«Il aurait pu faire un effort... » finit-elle déçu. Elle s'éloigna du balcon et sortit de la pièce, Mei à sa poursuite.

-« Comprends-le Mikoto, il n'aime pas la foule et tu connais ton fils ! Il aime le calme et être seul et ce, depuis qu'il est petit. »

Mikoto s'arrêta « J'espère juste qu'il viendra... pour moi ».

Reprenant sa route, Mikoto alla se préparer. Elle avait un discours à préparer et elle devait choisir un chant pour la cérémonie. Il serait bientôt l'heure et Sasuke n'était toujours pas apparu, elle savait pourtant où le trouver mais s'il ne venait pas de son plein gré elle ne souhaitait pas l'y amener de force.

OOOOOOOOOO

Plus loin, dans l'océan, un garçon était avachi sur le sable. Le jeune garçon était beau, ses grands yeux étaient inexpressifs et d'un noir intense dans lequel on pouvait s'y noyer avec plaisir. Ses cheveux étaient noirs également mais coiffés d'une étrange façon, deux longues mèches venaient caresser ses joues et ses autres cheveux étaient rabattus en arrière. Sa peau était laiteuse, on aurait dit une poupée de porcelaine. Il avait une allure androgyne, causée par sa corpulence fine et son visage aux traits fins. Et pour finir ce magnifique tableaux, il avait une queue argentée qui étincelait comme mille étoiles.

Les bras croisés à observer les poissons venir dans un sens et dans l'autre, le ténébreux s'ennuyait à mourir. Dans l'océan il n'y avait rien de très exaltant à faire et étant prince, il n'avait pas d'activité à accomplir dans le royaume. Il devait se contenter d'être là, de sourire bêtement et de parler avec le peuple, se _socialiser _comme disait sa mère. Mais ça le consternait de devoir fait ça. Il n'aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire, sourire pour aucune raison. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Et puis quand il s'obligeait à être « sociable » et acceptait de mauvaise grâce à parler avec les gens du peuple, tous ne cessaient pas de glorifier la beauté et la gentillesse de sa mère.

Ça ne dérangeait pas Sasuke. Au début, il en était même heureux de savoir que sa mère était aimée mais à la longue il en avait marre. Si c'était pour dire ça, autant aller voir directement la reine et qu'on lui fiche la paix. Il était le genre de personne à vouloir être seul, tranquille. Quand Mikoto lui avait parlé de cette cérémonie, il avait fait une de ces têtes !

Sasuke aimait sa mère, plus que tout. Il la connaissait mieux que personne et savait qu'elle souffrait profondément malgré le mal qu'elle se donnait à le cacher. Il voulait la rendre heureuse. Il aurait voulu ne pas s'être disputé avec elle mais plus les années passaient, plus il était fatigué de faire des efforts.

Toujours sourire, toujours être sage, ne jamais aller au-delà du royaume, ne pas poser de questions sur son père ou son frère mort, être un bon fils, rester auprès de la reine, ne jamais lui désobéir. Sasuke avait toujours fait tout ce que sa mère lui demandait de faire comme toutes les sirènes du royaume d'ailleurs. Alors pour une fois qu'il refusait de faire quelque chose.

Il avait seize ans aujourd'hui et il voulait passer ce jour à faire autre chose que parler aux autres sirènes du royaume et chanter à ne plus en avoir de voix. Puis il savait que le jour viendrait où sa mère voudrait lui trouver une fiancée, car il était convenu qu'il succéderait au trône une fois qu'il aurait trouvé une femme et qu'il serait majeur. C'était la tradition. _« Lorsqu'un prince naîtra, il prendra la succession du royaume de Kiri une fois avoir trouvé une femme pour régner à deux. »._

Sasuke ne voulait pas du trône, il ne voulait pas de femme, ni de famille. Il voulait juste pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir et aller autre part. L'océan, il l'avait vu, connu depuis son enfance. Depuis que sa mère lui avait raconté de quelle façon son père et son frère étaient morts, il était curieux de savoir pour quelle raison ils avaient décidé de remonter à la surface. Il souhaitait voir ce qu'ils avaient pu voir avant de mourir. Peut-être que ça le rapprocherait d'eux.

Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne mais Sasuke était très affecté par la mort de son père et de son frère. Il se disait que s'ils n'étaient pas morts, peut-être qu'il ne se sentirait pas aussi seul, que sa mère n'aurait pas l'air si malheureuse. Il aurait tant aimé avoir un frère et voir à quoi ressemblait son père. Une fois, Sasuke avait réussi à faire céder sa mère et elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle se souvenait de son bien-aimé. Il s'appelait Fugaku, avait les yeux aussi noir que ceux de Mikoto et les siens et avait les cheveux bruns, avec des golgos en dessous de chaque œil. Apparemment, son frère ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

C'est rêveur que Sasuke ne vit pas son ami arriver.

-« Alors on boycotte la cérémonie ? »

Sasuke ne tourna même pas la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Il savait qui s'était et n'avait pas franchement envie de parler.

-« Va-t-en Suigetsu... »

Le prénommé s'arrêta et ses yeux clignotèrent comme des fous essayant d'analyser ce que Sasuke venait de lui dire.

-«Ooooooh on est contrarié ? » réitéra le jeune homme poisson aux chevaux blonds.

Le prince s'agaça rapidement que son ami ne veuille pas le laisser en paix, alors il se retourna enfin et lui lança un regard noir en signe de menace.

-« Tu es sourd ! Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille ! »

-« Aller ! T'énerve pas comme ça, Sasu, dis-moi ce qui t'énerve ! »

-« Je veux être seul... »

-«Tu veux TOUJOURS être seul » répondit Suigetsu en levant les yeux au ciel et en appuyant bien sûr le mot « toujours ».

-« Tu ne comprends pas... » répondit plus calmement le prince des sirènes.

-« Alors explique ? » tenta l'autre qui pris place au côté de son ami, les poings sur les joues et les coudes sur le sable.

-« Je n'ai aucune envie de passer mon seizième anniversaire en compagnie de toutes ces sangsues qui ne jurent que par leur reine. » avoua-t-il.

-« Alors tu veux faire quoi ? »

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son ami dont le sourire qu'il avait aux lèvres voulait dire « _quoi que tu veux faire, je suis avec toi ! _». Dans cet océan fade et triste, dans sa vie solitaire, dans ce monde où il n'aimait personne à part sa mère, Suigetsu ainsi que deux autres sirènes étaient ses seuls amis.

Son regard se porta vers le haut, ses yeux essayaient de voir au-delà de toute cette eau. Suigetsu suivit son regard et il comprit tout suite ce que Sasuke voulait, un sourire étira de nouveau ses lèvres.

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? » provoqua-t-il.

-« Tu le sais très bien ! » s'irrita Sasuke.

Suigetsu se releva rapidement en un coup de nageoire puis vint se poster devant son prince. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules nues et frêles de son ami.

« C'est le jour de tes seize ans, qui pourra t'en empêcher ? Tout le royaume sera à la cérémonie ! Qui pourra voir si tu montes en surface ? Personne ! Si tu veux, je viendrais avec toi et nous n'y resterons pas longtemps mais... bon sang Sasuke c'est ta seule chance d'aller en surface ! »

Sasuke regarda son ami. Il n'avait pas tort. Tous seraient à la cérémonie, personne pour lui casser la nageoire et il pourrait échapper à cette stupide célébration et enfin faire ce dont il rêve depuis tant d'années. Il avait pris sa décision. Sasuke se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami et commença à nager vers le royaume. Il se retourna finalement vers Suigetsu.

-« Rejoins-moi ici même lorsque le soleil sera couché » après ces derniers mots, le prince reprit son chemin.

Suigetsu, lui, resta figé quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce que cela voulait dire. Et quand l'information arriva enfin à son cerveau, il s'agita de joie. La journée venait de commencer mais les heures passaient vite et la nuit ne tarderait pas à arriver.

* * *

Voila j'espère que vous avez aimés ce premier chapitre, je publierais le Chapitre II d'ici la fin de la semaine prochain entre vendredi et samedi, probablement ^^.

* * *

**Chapitre II:... deux vies**


	3. Chapitre II: deux vies

**Mayu:** Ohayo mina! voici le chapitre II. Donc je vais surement publier une fois par semaine et plus généralement le vendredi ou samedi, je m'excuse d'avance si je n'arrive pas à suivre ce rythme de publication avec mes études c'est compliqué... sinon vous pouvez voir sur mon profil, je précise quand je suis en cour d'écriture du chapitre ou s'il et en cour de correction généralement sa veut dire que le chapitre ne tardera pas.

Je remercie une fois de plus ma Bétalectrice **Neomaru Umamori** pour son aide.

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Note: **l'intégralité des personnages ne m'appartienne pas, seul l'idée de cet fic est de moi. Je ne sais pas si les personnages seront OOC, je ferais juste en sorte qu'ils gardent un temps soit peu de leur caractère et personnalité. Si j'invente des personnages durant le déroulement de l'histoire je le préciserais.

**Couple:** NarutoXSasuke - FugakuXMikoto

**personnages principaux:** Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi

**Résumé: **C'est l'histoire d'une sirène qui tomba follement amoureuse d'un humain et qui le lui rendit bien. Ils voulurent fonder une famille heureuse et chaleureuse et eurent deux fils. Seulement la vie en a décidé autrement,cette famille unie avait été contrainte de se séparer. Tandis que la sirène et le plus jeune des deux fils partirent vivre sous la mer, l'autre fils plus âgé et le père on du se résoudre à vivre sur terre, ils durent cacher la vérité à leur fils quant à leur origine. Comment réagiront les frères quand ils découvriront la vérité? Comment une histoire d'amour peut-elle naitre de cette tragédie?

* * *

Yume U: Merci, je suis contente que sa te plait. Mais Sasuke s'entend avec sa mère, il l'aime plus que tout comme je l'ai mis des le chapitre précédent. Seulement comme dans tout relation parents/enfant il y a des haut et des bas... Enfin voila je te laisse découvrir la suite ^^

Kyomi:OOoooooh merci beaucoup sa me fait très plaisir que l'histoire te plaise autant! o^^o

J'ai fais en sorte que Sasuke ne soit pas OOC je déteste quand on change les personnalités des personnages, alors j'ai fais en sorte que Sasuke ai la même personnalité et qu'il soit un peu plus ouvert, enfin j'espère arriver a ce résultat. Pour Mikoto, elle n'est pas égoiste, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a tout quitté pour protéger son dernier fils y comprit abandonner son premier fils et son amour. Puis elle n'est pas réellement déçu que Sasuke ne ressemble pas a Fugaku. C'est seulement qu'elle aurait aimé retrouver un peu de Fugaku en Sasuke. Quant a Itachi, il ne peu pas tellement se souvenir de quelque chose puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu son frère mais il se rappel qu'il était sensé en avoir un, parcontre il se souvient de sa mère. De toute façon tu aura quelques réponses dans ce chapitre. voila alors je te laisse tranquille lire la suite.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre II :...deux vies**

Allongé dans le sable, les bras maintenant sa tête, il regardait le ciel. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nuage, c'était une bonne chose. Comme cela, il n'y aurait rien pour gâcher les réjouissances de ce soir. Le vent n'était pas trop frais, l'air pas trop humide, le temps idéal. Les deux billes bleus continuaient à admirer le ciel sans réelle raison. Puis une voix vint tirer le jeune homme allongé de sa contemplation.

-« Ooooh ! Eeeeeh ! Tu fous quoi Naruto ? On attend plus que toi ! Grouille-toi un peu au lieu de bâiller aux corneilles ! » s'impatienta son ami qui croisa les bras en attendant que le jeune blond se lève.

-« Calme-toi Kiba, on a le temps ! Puis je suis sûr que Tachi n'est toujours pas arrivé » argumenta la tête blonde qui s'était à peine redressée.

-« Putain, vieux c'est pas une raison ! Justement Ita et pas encore là, ça veut dire qu'on est moins nombreux pour installer l'équipement ! Tu te rends pas compte mais ils nous reste 4 heures pour que tout soit O.P, 4 heures ! Les répètes incluses... alors t'es décidé à lever tes fesses et à nous donner un coup de main, gros fainéant avant qu'on fasse tout capoter ou pas !? » aboya Kiba qui s'agitait dans tous les sens.

-« Arrête de t'exciter comme ça ! On est largement prêt, ça fait 4 mois qu'on répète pour ce jour alors relax... »

-« Mais bordel tu comprends pas ! On peut pas se relaxer ! Rien est installé, on a même pas répété une fois, on a tous la gueule de bois, on s'est réveillé en retard, Ita est pas encore là... » Il continua ses injures et à psalmodier ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait et ce qu'ils devaient faire en tournant en rond, sans se rendre compte que Naruto l'écoutait à peine et qu'il s'amusait plus à le regarder tourner en bourrique qu'autre chose.

-« Ne te préoccupe pas de lui, il stress » expliqua un autre jeune homme qui venait d'arriver. Naruto posa ses yeux sur lui et un sourire apparu.

-« J'imagine bien, mais pourquoi ça l'inquiète autant que ça ? C'est pas la première fois qu'on joue devant un public. »

Shikamaru s'approcha du blond et alla chuchoter à son oreille en barrant sa bouche de sa main comme pour raconter un secret.

-« C'est parce que Hinata lui a dit qu'elle venait alors qu'il s'était enfin décidé à lui demander si elle viendrait pour la fête. » avoua le jeune homme aux cheveux coiffés en forme d'ananas.

Un rire échappa à Naruto, alors qu'il s'imaginait la scène. Un Kiba tout tremblant demandant à la jeune fille si elle allait venir alors que tous savaient déjà qu'elle viendrait à coup sûr, puisque son cousin y serait également. Et vraiment l'image se matérialisa dans sa tête, en pensant que le garçon avait dû encore plus bégayer que la fille, alors que tout le monde savait à quel point Hinata était timide. Son rire se transforma en fou rire qui arrêta Kiba étant toujours en train de se plaindre. Le rire du blond l'irrita encore plus quand il vit que Naruto lui lançait des regards. Il devint vite rouge et enfin, il se rapprocha du blondinet pour lui décrocher une bonne droite.

Malgré la douleur, Naruto continuait de rire aux éclats en tenant d'une main sa joue douloureuse. N'ayant pas suffit, le garçon aux trois triangles sur chaque joue voulu lui en remettre une qui, ce coup-ci, le ferait taire mais Shikamaru l'interrompu dans sa lancé.

-« Ne l'amoche pas trop quand même, je te rappelle qu'il faut pas qu'on ait l'air de voyou ce soir. » se moqua le jeune homme.

-«Du moment que moi je suis en parfait état, je me contre-fiche que celui-là ait l'air de sortir de prison. »

-«Oui, oui comme ça Hinata n'aurait d'yeux que pour toi, c'est ça ?»

Les joues de Kiba s'enflammèrent, il se retourna d'un coup et aboya de nouveau.

-« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! c'-c'est p-pas pour ça du tout. »

-«Ha ha ha ! T'as dû être mignon quand tu lui as posé la question ha ha ha! » se moqua Naruto qui avait repris le fil de la conversation.

-«Ferme-là toi où je t'en remets une ! »

-« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici !»

Tous se retournèrent pour poser les yeux sur le nouveau venu. En le reconnaissant, Kiba eut un soupir de soulagement. Quant à Naruto, il sourit de toutes ses dents et courus faire une accolade à son ami d'enfance.

-« Tachi ! » S'exclama-t-il.

-« Oui moi aussi je suis content de te voir Naruto, ça fait pas si longtemps tu sais ? » lui répondit le jeune homme aux longs cheveux coiffés en queux de cheval, avec un sourire semi-content, semi-affligé.

-«Non mais un week-end quand-même ! T'as loupé une sacrée soirée je te le dis ! » lui raconta le blond en relâchant son ami de longue date.

-« Te voilà enfin ! Encore 1 heure de plus et Kiba aurait fait une crise de nerf !» l'avertis Shikamaru.

-« Alors s'était comment ? Ton vieux a retrouvé la pêche ? » le questionna Naruto.

L'homme aux longs cheveux de jais baissa légèrement la tête.

-« Tu sais bien qu'à cette période de l'année, rien ne peut le faire vraiment sourire... » avoua-t-il contrarié.

Naruto partagea son sentiment. Depuis toujours, ce jour-là était celui ou tous semblaient chagrinés et c'était pour cette raison que le groupe avait choisis cette date-là pour faire le concert. Ainsi peut-être que cela donnerait un peu de baume au cœur, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison...

-«Bon ! C'est pas tout les mecs, mais faut se mettre au boulot ! » grogna Kiba.

-« Est-ce que les autres membres sont avec toi ? » demanda Itachi en s'adressant à celui-ci.

-«Ouais, Choji et Deidara sont en train de sortir les instruments du camion. »

-« Yahiko et Sasori viendront donner un coup de main où ils viennent directement ce soir ? »

-« Ils viendront. Et même s'ils ne jouent pas ce soir, ils aideront. » affirma Shikamaru.

-« Bien dans ce cas, ne perdons pas plus de temps, ils nous restent quelques heures seulement avant que la fête ne commence. » déclara le plus âgé de la bande présent.

-« Mais c'est ce que je me tue à leur répéter ! » se plaignit Kiba en suivant l'aîné, imité par Shikamaru.

Naruto, lui, continuait à regarder l'océan avant que la voix d'Itachi ne le fasse revenir à la réalité.

-« Alors tu viens Naruto ? » et sans un mot de plus, le blond partit rejoindre le reste de la petite troupe.

Ça faisait un moment que Naruto et Itachi se connaissaient. Ils étaient des amis d'enfance et c'étaient toujours bien entendus et soutenus. Quand le père d'Itachi lui avait annoncé que sa mère et son frère qu'il n'avait jamais connu, étaient morts en mer, Naruto avait tout fait pour aider son ami à surmonter sa peine.

À cette époque, le jeune homme aux yeux charbons était très fragile et replié sur lui-même. Itachi aimait plus que tout sa mère et aujourd'hui il en avait des souvenirs très réduits. Avec le temps, il avait fini par oublier, enfin dissimulé plutôt, sa peine et sa douleur. Il recommençait petit à petit à sourire et à aimer la vie.

Son père, Fugaku, lui disait souvent qu'il ressemblait à sa mère, qu'il était aussi gentil et généreux qu'elle. Il avait été heureux de l'apprendre. Mais sa mère n'était pas la seule personne qu'il avait perdu, il avait aussi perdu un frère qu'il n'avait et n'aurait jamais la chance de connaître.

Fugaku avait toujours refusé de parler de son dernier fils, il ne lui avait rien dit sur même pour son nom. Mais Itachi comprenait. Son père préférait faire comme s'il n'avait toujours eu qu'un seul fils car c'était moins douloureux pour lui. Il savait que son père souffrait, et sûrement plus que lui, de la perte de sa femme et de son deuxième fils.

Aujourd'hui Itachi avait 19 ans, il avait bien grandit, il était à présent aussi grand que son père. Il ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup à Fugaku, surtout avec les deux golgos qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux mais les traits de son visage étaient moins dur que ceux de son père. Il avait un visage fin comme celui de sa mère avec une peau très pale et de magnifique cheveux longs qu'il attachait pour ne pas être gêné. Son corps était finement musclé, malgré le fait qu'il restait maigrichon.

Et bien sûr, il avait toujours cette particularité, ses ongles étaient violacés. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi, d'ailleurs. A l'époque il n'avait pas conscience que ce n'était pas normal.C'était une fois, quand Naruto l'avait taquiné sur ce sujet qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, ni Naruto, ni les autres habitants de Konoha, ça lui donnait un certain charme.

Ce beau ténébreux était très apprécié des autres villageois et particulièrement des jeunes femmes qui courraient presque toutes après lui. Mais Itachi n'était pas spécialement intéressé pour l'instant, il avait son groupe de musique et sa passion du surf. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une femme.

Ça faisait quelques années que Itachi et Naruto avaient décidé avec d'autres de leur amis de fonder un groupe. L'idée leur était apparue lorsqu'ils avaient découvert la magnifique voix du ténébreux. Pour l'instant, ça se passait plutôt bien. Ils avaient déjà joué pour les fêtes occasionnelles du village et pour d'autres occasions encore.

A côté de ça, Itachi avait la passion du surf comme Naruto. Ils leur arrivaient de participer aux compétitions organisées par le village et pour le moment celui qui détenait le titre du meilleur surfer de Konoha était Naruto. Itachi et lui se livraient une véritable compétition dans ce domaine-là, mais chacun était bon perdant et reconnaissait le talent de l'autre.

Quant à Naruto, il était le cadet d'Itachi d'un an. Malgré qu'il soit plus jeune que le ténébreux il était plus imposant que lui. Bien évidemment, il était plus petit en taille de 5 bon centimètres mais il était beaucoup plus large d'épaule et plus musclé. Quand il était plus jeune, il pratiquait beaucoup d'activités. Son père étant un membre des forces de l'ordre de Konoha, Naruto participait souvent aux entraînements de son paternel.

Parfois de l'Aikido, puis d'autres fois du Kendo et même quelques séances de musculation. Naruto était un passionné de sport. C'était un garçon très dynamique et impulsif qui aimait participer à toutes sortes de choses. Un vrai boute-en-train qui n'avait peur de rien et qui se complaisait à aider les autres pour n'importe quoi. Il était très connu dans son village et était aimé de tous. Sa joie et sa constante bonne humeur était, semble-t-elle contagieuse, puisqu'il arrivait avec une facilité déconcertante à faire sourire toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

En plus d'être un soleil ambulant, il était très séduisant. Physiquement, il était l'exacte opposé d'Itachi. Si celui-ci était un ténébreux, mystérieux, inaccessible, lui avait le physique des occidentaux, était ouvert d'esprit et très sociable. Il avait des cheveux blonds courts coiffés en pétard, quelques mèches plus longues qui redescendaient sur ses joues, de grands yeux bleus très expressifs qui semblaient refléter la mer. Il avait une peau halée qui laissait imaginer que le garçon passait tout son temps sous le soleil. Enfin, il avait trois petites cicatrices sur chaque joue, lui donnant un air félin presque sauvage. Mais cela ne gâchait rien à son charme, ça ne faisait que le renforcer.

Naruto était le genre de garçon pétillant de vie et à ne pas se prendre la tête. Il aimait prendre la vie comme elle était. Il plaisait beaucoup aux femmes également et ne se privait pas pour avoir quelques aventures. Il était jeune, il voulait profiter de sa jeunesse et tant qu'il ne trouvait personne pour se stabiliser, il comptait bien profiter de tout ce que la vie pouvait lui donner.

En attendant, Naruto était un jeune homme heureux. Il avait ses amis, sa passion, et tant qu'Itachi l'était, il le serait aussi. En espérant que rien ne troublerait sa petite vie tranquille, il alla préparer la fête de ce soir avec les autres. Tout le village allait y participer.

Depuis quelques années, le village de Konoha avait bien changé. Il s'était amoindri, devenant une petite commune où tous les villageois se connaissaient. Beaucoup des habitants étaient partis du village dans le temps, ils avaient fuis craignant pour leur vie.

On racontait qu'un monstre était apparu il y a de cela plus d'une quinzaine d'année. C'était la raison du départ précipité de ceux-ci. Beaucoup n'avaient pas cru à cette histoire et étaient donc restés. Mais personne ne se doutait que cette histoire était vraie et que ce jour-là, ce n'était pas un monstre qui était apparu à Konoha. Et cela, seules trois personnes du village connaissaient la vérité.

* * *

Alors? ai-je fais Naruto OOC? les chapitres I et II sont courts mais ne vous en faite pas je pense que les prochains seront plus longs.

A la prochaine ^^

* * *

**Chapitre III: Rencontre**


	4. Chapitre III : Rencontre

**Mayu-chan:** Salut a tousss! désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot et vu que ce chapitre là est assez long, j'ai du mettre plus de temps pour l'écrire. Mais le principal c'est qu'il soit publié.

Merci à ma Betalectrice **Neomaru Umamori** qui à encore fait de l'excellent travaille ^^.

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Note: **l'intégralité des personnages ne m'appartienne pas, seul l'idée de cet fic est de moi. Je ne sais pas si les personnages seront OOC, je ferais juste en sorte qu'ils gardent un temps soit peu de leur caractère et personnalité. Si j'invente des personnages durant le déroulement de l'histoire je le préciserais.

**Couple:** NarutoXSasuke - FugakuXMikoto

**personnages principaux:** Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi

**Résumé: **C'est l'histoire d'une sirène qui tomba follement amoureuse d'un humain et qui le lui rendit bien. Ils voulurent fonder une famille heureuse et chaleureuse et eurent deux fils. Seulement la vie en a décidé autrement,cette famille unie avait été contrainte de se séparer. Tandis que la sirène et le plus jeune des deux fils partirent vivre sous la mer, l'autre fils plus âgé et le père on du se résoudre à vivre sur terre, ils durent cacher la vérité à leur fils quant à leur origine. Comment réagiront les frères quand ils découvriront la vérité? Comment une histoire d'amour peut-elle naitre de cette tragédie?

* * *

**Kyomi: **Salut ^^ et de rien, je répondrais toujours à tes commentaires je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses! ^^. Pour ce qui concerne les relations de Itachi... tu as raison mais à vrai dire, les personnages que tu as sité apparaitrons un peu plus tard mais Itachi n'est pas seulement ami avec Kiba et le reste de la bande, ils ont constitué un groupe mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils sont tous liées comme les doigts de la main si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Comme tu vas le comprendre dans ce chapitre il ne s'agit pas de la rencontre entre Itachi et Sasuke, ils ne vont d'ailleurs pas se voir avant un long moment. Après tout il s'agit d'un NaruXSasu donc l'histoire reste basé sur eux. Pour les relations entre Itachi et Sasuke ne t'inquête pas je ne ferais pas en sorte qu'ils ne s'aiment pas.

dans tout les cas merci pour ton review et j'espère en recevoir d'autres de toi, enfin j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira je te laisse lire la suite ;)

**Yume U:** Merci je trouve ça plus amusant et moine difficile surtout ^^.

**NaneAnn:** Salut, en tout cas j'essaie de publier le plus souvent, ce qui ne sera surement pas le cas tout le temps, à la long je mettrais surement plus de temps.

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vu les choses de cette façon, Suigetsu en polochon? XD il est surement moins peureux que le vrai! Ah Ah Ah! tu en es déjà à te poser se genre de questions mais je te préviens, Sasuke ne rencontrera pas toute suite Itachi et Fugaku tu le comprendra dans ce chapitre, ça serait trop rapide sinon, et j'aime prendre mon temps ;). Bon je te laisse lire la suite alors ^^.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre III : Rencontre**

Les instruments étaient installés sur la plate forme qui recouvraient partiellement la mer. Les garçons faisaient bien attention pour le branchement des instruments et l'installation des toiles de chaque côté des pontons. Ils installèrent également l'éclairage puisque la nuit serait tombée avant la fin de la fête. Tout semblait parfait, il ne restait plus que les répétitions afin de pouvoir commencer la soirée.

Les jeunes hommes se réunirent pour commencer à jouer alors qu'un public, constitué de deux personnes, observaient les prouesses de leurs compères. Le son commença doucement à prendre avec le début d'une basse. Shikamaru, s'amusait à gratter sur les cordes pour que le son en sorte.

Deux autres, à la guitare, se donnaient à fond pour fournir un coté plus dynamique à la mélodie jouée. Le plus jeune, Deidara était joyeux et plein de fougue. Il mettait toute son énergie à faire vibrer son instrument. Ses cheveux étaient longs et blonds, aussi jaune que le soleil. Il avait une grande mèche qui recouvrait l'un de ses grands yeux bleus ciel. De corpulence, il était plutôt fin, légèrement efféminé.

L'autre,Kiba, a un air féroce sur le visage. Il abattait ses mains sur les cordes jusqu'à vouloir les faire céder et les briser totalement. Il était plutôt brusque dans ses mouvements si bien que cela lui donnait un côté sauvage, animal mais ça ne rendait la musique que plus vivante.

Un garçon à la corpulence plus importante, Choji, s'employait à frapper sur les cymbales et les percussions. D'abord doucement, puis ensuite il prit un rythme plus endiablé, tambourinant avec passion. Il avait un visage rond, ses cheveux étaient bruns mi-longs coiffés en pétard et semblaient défier les lois de l'apesanteur. Malgré tout, un bandana trônait fièrement sur sa tête semblant essayer de rabattre ses mèches vers l'arrière de sa tête.

Plus en avant sur la scène, il y avait Naruto. Il jouait également de la guitare, son instrument préféré et caressait les cordes de sa main pour en faire sortir un son mélodieux. De son autre main il appuyait plus fortement sur les cordes pour qu'elles restent stables afin qu'elles ne troublent pas la mélodie.

Naruto adorait jouer de son instrument. Il en jouait depuis ses 8 ans, son père lui avait appris les bases ayant été un guitariste dans sa tendre jeunesse. C'est d'ailleurs Minato qui lui avait donné le goût de la musique et donné la passion de jouer. Il lui avait offert sa première guitare et depuis il ne l'avait jamais lâché.

Et pour finir, le membre principal de leur groupe, l'élément essentiel qui constituait à lui seul la beauté de leur mélodie, celui pour qui ils avaient décidé de faire ce groupe, Itachi. Ce jeune homme à la voix angélique attendait que la chanson se prononce pour commencer à chanter.

Itachi était le pilier de leur groupe. Sans lui, il ne marcherait pas aussi bien. Pas parce que les membres l'avaient créé pour lui mais aussi car sans la voix exceptionnelle de celui-ci, leur musique n'aurait pas la même ampleur.

Sa voix était exceptionnelle, pouvant concurrencer les plus grands chanteurs de la planète. Depuis son enfance, tous lui affirmaient qu'il possédait une voix d'or. Et c'était réellement incroyable pour un garçon qui n'avait jamais pris de cours de chant de sa vie.

Avec un tel don, Itachi aurait pu déjà devenir une star de très grande renommée s'il avait voulu. Mais il nele souhaitait, pas. Il aimait son village et ses habitants. Il aimait ses amis qui étaient toujours là pour lui, et plus que tout, il voulait rester auprès de son père. Il avait donc choisi de garder son don pour lui, son père, ses amis et bien sûr pour tous les villageois de Konoha. Alors, pour lui, jouer aux fêtes occasionnelles du village était un réel bonheur.

La mélodie ralentit de plus en plus jusqu'à ne plus être. Les garçons essuyèrent leur fronts transpirants du revers de leur bras. Un sourire apparut sur leur visage, ils étaient près pour le soir.

Deux personnes attirèrent leur attention par leur claquement de mains. Les jeunes hommes s'approchèrent alors du groupe. Tandis que le plus grand s'approcha du guitariste blond aux trois cicatrices sur chaque joue pour lui faire une tape amicale dans le dos, le deuxième s'approcha de Deidara l'autre blond aux cheveux plus longs, pour le féliciter.

-« Tu étais sûrement le plus dynamique et passionné de tous ! » le félicita Sasori.

-« C'est normal ! » s'exclama le blond « je suis entouré de vieux croûtons » se moqua-t-il.

Deidara était le membre le plus jeune du groupe, recruté depuis un an, grâce à son dynamisme et son talent pour la guitare.

Les autres membres ne le connaissaient pas depuis longtemps, c'était Naruto qui l'avait découvert par hasard et qu'il lui avait directement demandé de rejoindre leur groupe. Depuis ce jeune garçon de 16 ans était devenu le benjamin du groupe, un peu chouchouté par tous. Mais le blond avait surtout développé une forte amitié avec Sasori.

-« Je t'en ficherais des vieux croûtons sale morveux ! » cria Kiba qui s'empressa de mettre un coup sur le crâne du jeune blond, qui gémit de douleur.

-« Eh ! Mais tu m'as fait mal ! Ça va ! si on peut plus plaisanter » s'irrita Deidara qui continuait à frotter sa tête croyant pouvoir faire disparaître la douleur de cette façon.

-« Tu devrais pas trop jouer sur ses nerfs, le mioche. Tu vois bien qu'il est stressé le pauvre Kiba ! » s'exclama Yahiko posant son bras sur la tête du dit « mioche ».

-« M'appelles pas comme ça ! » Cria le plus jeune en donnant un coup à Yahiko qui ne sentit rien.

-« Eh ! Kiba surtout nous gâche pas le concert, j'ai pas envie que tu fasses une fausse note parce que Monsieur sera trop intimidé en face de la fille la plus timide de tout le village ! » se moqua Yahiko.

Les joues rougissantes, Kiba réagit au quart de tour et hurla comme un chien enragé sur son assaillant. Alors que tous regardaient le spectacle le sourire aux lèvres, Naruto remarqua l'absence soudaine du ténébreux. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Itachi qui s'éloignait. Il regarda de nouveau ses amis et sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, il partit suivre le plus âgé.

OOOOOOOOOO

Plus loin dans une petite crique, Itachi était venu s'y réfugier et s'asseyant sur un rocher, il réfléchissait. Dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas un jeune blond s'approcher de lui. C'est quand le jeune homme blond à la peau halée se posa sur l'un des rochers à ses côtés que Itachi s'aperçut de sa présence, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention.

Devant le soleil qui commençait doucement à se coucher aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'avaient prononcé un seul mots. Ce n'était que quelques minutes plus tard qu'un des deux garçons commença à parler.

-« Ça va être une belle fête ce soir... »

Aucune réponse ne parvint à Naruto alors il continua.

-« Ton père viendra ? »

-« Comme chaque année c'est-à-dire non, il n'aime pas les fêtes et surtout aujourd'hui. » avoua Itachi sans la moindre émotion.

Le visage de Naruto se déforma.

-« A cause de ton frère ? »

C'était une constatation, tous les deux le savaient bien. Itachi dénia enfin poser les yeux sur Naruto qui restait calme, puis il posa de nouveau son regard sur le soleil, la soirée allait bientôt commencer.

-« C'est son anniversaire, s'il avait été toujours en vie aujourd'hui il aurait eu ses 16 ans. »

Le blondinet baissa la tête, gêné. Il savait que ce jour-là était le plus difficile pour Itachi et particulièrement pour son père Fugaku, car c'était également le jour où ils avaient perdu pour l'un sa mère et pour l'autre sa femme. Naruto s'approcha du ténébreux et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

-« Ça va aller ? »

-«Comme chaque année » répéta-t-il comme une litanie, sans conviction.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire pour le réconforter.

-« Enfin bon, je suppose que ça va aller j'ai tout de même 20 ans, je pense que j'ai pu faire mon deuil depuis, aussi bien pour ma mère que pour mon frère. »

-« Ça doit être plus dur de faire le deuil de ta mère que celui de ton frère, non ? Après tout, tu ne l'as jamais connu. C'est comme si tu n'en avais jamais eu. » éluda le blond, la main quittant l'épaule de son ami.

-« Détrompe-toi » affirma le ténébreux en se tournant vers Naruto le fixant de ses yeux semblables à deux puits sans fond.

-« J'aimais ma mère plus que tout et aujourd'hui j'ai très peu de souvenir d'elle mais j'en ai encore. Je me souviens de l'amour qu'elle me donnait, de la bonté qu'elle avait et de sa gaieté. Par contre, pour ce qui est de mon frère... »

Itachi quitta les yeux de son ami pour les replonger sur l'océan vaste et étendu.

-« C'est parce que j'ai encore quelques souvenirs de ma mère que je suis parvenu à faire mon deuil. Quand elle me manque je n'ai qu'à me rappeler ses paroles. Mon frère... je ne sais rien de lui, ni son apparence, ni son nom. J'aurais voulu le connaître, le voir avant qu'il ne meurt, lui parler, le protéger, être un grand frère. Je me souviens encore avoir été tellement heureux d'apprendre que j'aurais un frère ou une sœur quand j'étais petit. Si seulement le destin m'avait laissé le temps de le connaître ne serait-ce qu'un peu... »

La tête du ténébreux se baissa, ses yeux mi-clos, un air neutre sur le visage.

Naruto ne rajouta rien. Il se rappelait de ce jour-là aussi, ce jour où sa mère et son frère étaient morts. Naruto était tout petit, il avait 2 ans à l'époque mais il avait réussi à se souvenir d'un détail aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître étant donné son âge. Le blond se souvenait des cris de Mikoto, la mère d'Itachi.

Ce jour-là il dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre avec Itachi et tous deux furent réveillés par des cris. A l'époque il n'avait pas vraiment comprit pourquoi Mikoto criait comme cela et surtout pourquoi Fugaku leur avait dit que Itachi allait être frère mais maintenant il comprenait. Mikoto était en train d'accoucher.

Parfois Naruto se demandait si Itachi se souvenait également de ce jour-là, il n'en avait jamais parlé avec lui. Il savait que c'était suffisamment dur pour lui et son père de supporter cette journée chaque année alors il ne voulait pas en rajouter.

-« On devrait y aller... il va bientôt être l'heure, je n'ai pas tellement envi de supporter les remontrances de Kiba » plaisanta Itachi pour apaiser l'atmosphère bien assez suffocante suite à leur conversation.

-« T'as raison ! » Approuva Naruto qui s'empressa de se lever pour rejoindre le lieu de la fête avec Itachi.

OOOOOOOOOO

Le soleil était à présent complètement couché, le ciel était dégagé, il y avait peu de vent, la mer était calme. Plus profondément dans l'océan il y avait de l'agitation en particulier dans le royaume de Kiri. La cérémonie avait commencé depuis longtemps et tout le peuple de Kiri s'était réuni pour ces réjouissances. La danse et les chants fusaient de partout et pourtant une personne manquait.

Mikoto regardait au loin, les yeux dans le vague. Le visage avec un air triste, elle était déçue. Pourtant elle savait que Sasuke ne viendrait pas, mais elle avait espéré secrètement qu'il vienne au moins pour lui faire plaisir.

Depuis quelques années, la reine des sirènes avait remarqué la distance qui s'était petit à petit creusée entre elle et Sasuke. Elle savait que son fils l'aimait et elle même l'aimait plus que tout mais plus Sasuke grandissait, plus il s'éloignait d'elle et Mikoto en souffrait.

Elle n'avait plus que lui, c'est tout ce qui lui restait. Mikoto ne voulait absolument pas le perdre. La reine était consciente qu'en ce moment elle en demandait peut-être trop à son fils. Mais peut-être ne l'était-elle également pas assez pour voir ce que son fils se forçait à faire pour elle.

Continuant à fixer au delà des murs de la bâtisse, elle se demandait où son fils pouvait être en ce moment même...

Sasuke nageait jusqu'au point de rendez-vous. Il avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance de sa mère et de ses sous-fifres. Il était depuis longtemps décidé à ne pas apparaître à cette cérémonie inutile. Sasuke était conscient qu'il allait décevoir, même blesser sa mère mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne voulait pas y aller.

Le noiraud retrouva très vite là où il avait donné rendez-vous à son ami et il attendit patiemment. Il pensa à ce qu'il se passerait une fois qu'ils auraient franchi l'interdit. Allait-il voir ce que jadis son frère et son père avaient vu ? Allait-il découvrir un monde, un univers totalement différent du sien ?

Quand il était plus jeune, sa mère lui avait raconté certaines choses sur ce monde. Comment les hommes vivaient, comment était leur société, leur vie. Ayant un intellect hors du commun, Sasuke était passionné de toute sorte de choses, il voulait découvrir, apprendre. Ce que sa mère lui avait raconté par le passé l'avait complètement fasciné. Les hommes de la terre semblaient beaucoup moins primitifs et plus évolués que les sirènes.

Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'appartenir à ce monde où les sirènes ne partageaient pas ses idées et son intellect. Le ténébreux ne pouvait donc parler à personne puisque personne ne pouvait comprendre. Seul ses amis comprenaient en partit ce qu'il ressentait mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il voulait pouvoir parler à des personnes qui pourraient lui apprendre bien plus que ce qu'il ne savait déjà, il voulait à la fois donner et recevoir. Alors peut-être en allant voir dans un premier temps à quoi ressemblait cet autre monde, il pourrait recevoir.

Le ténébreux sortit vite de ses pensées quand il sentit des mains se poser sur ses yeux.

-«QUI C'ESTTTT ? » entendit-il presque.

Les sourcils du noiraud se froncèrent d'agacement. Il repoussa abruptement les mains qui lui cachaient la vue et se retourna vers le garçon aux cheveux mi-longs blanc argentée.

-« Tais-toi imbécile ! Ça va pas de crier comme ça ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse repérer ou quoi ? Puis t'es en retard je te signale ! » s'énerva Sasuke.

Un soupir lui répondit.

-« Ooooh ça va calme-toi, arrête de paniquer ! Je te signale quand même que tous le monde et à la cérémonie du royaume alors tu crois franchement qu'on m'aurait entendu ? Faut pas que tu stresses comme ça, et puis pour mon retard j'ai une excuse, je suis sûr que toi aussi t'as eu du mal à quitter le royaume, non ? Y a des cafards partout ! »

Pas vraiment convaincu, Sasuke lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de finalement reprendre son air impénétrable.

-« Ça va pour cette fois, et je ne stresse pas ! C'est juste qu'on a pas toute la nuit, d'ailleurs on ferait mieux de se dépêcher, aller viens ! » finit-il avant de nager vers la surface, son compère à ses trousses qui préalablement avait répondu un « comme vous voudrez mon prince » ironiquement.

Ils ne leur suffirent que de plusieurs minutes pour enfin atteindre la surface. Et alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'un rideau d'eau qui les séparait tous deux de l'autre monde, Sasuke hésita. Est-ce que s'était réellement la meilleure solution ou il faisait fausse route ? Allait-il le regretter ?

Il pouvait encore faire marche arrière, retourner au royaume comme sa mère l'aurait voulu et participer à la cérémonie. Tardivement, certes, mais sa mère serait heureuse. Ou bien, il pouvait aller de l'avant et franchir ce mur qui le séparait de toutes ses espérances. Seulement une chose était sûre. Une fois qu'il aurait franchi la limite il ne pourrait plus jamais faire marche arrière.

Son ami s'aperçut de son moment d'égarement et d'hésitation. Alors, doucement il lui dit, près de l'oreille.

-« Tu n'auras jamais d'autre occasion, c'est ta seule chance »

A présent, décidé, Sasuke franchit l'interdis.

Un rideau noir parsemé d'étoile recouvrait le ciel sans un seul nuage. La lune illuminait la mer lui donnant de magnifiques reflets. Il n'y avait pas de vent, la mer était calme et comme auparavant dans l'après-midi, il faisait bon.

Ne savant pas exactement où ses yeux devaient se poser, Sasuke fixa pendant un moment le ciel puis après la mer qui l'entourait. La sensation était étrange, il avait un peu froid sur le torse, sa peau dégoulinait et les poiles de ses bras se dressaient lorsqu'une légère brise venait caresser son épiderme.

Il était en même temps fasciné et désorienté par les nouvelles sensations qui le traversaient. Sentir ses cheveux venir se coller à son front, qu'ils soient aussi lourds sur sa tête et si peu fluides, lui donnait une drôle d'impression. Il pouvait même sentir sa peau trembler alors qu'il n'était pas effrayé.

Avec tout ça, il avait presque oublié la présence de son ami. Alors il tourna sa tête de côté pour voir si son compagnon de bonne fortune était aussi médusé que lui. Or il se heurta à des yeux rieurs et à un sourire carnassier.

-« Quoi ?! » s'obligea-t-il à demander, agacé d'être ainsi observé.

-« Oh rien, rien du tout ! Je te trouve seulement... attendrissant. On dirait un gamin qui vient de recevoir le plus beau des cadeaux ! » se moqua Suigetsu qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

-« Pfff tais-toi idiot ! Si c'est pour sortir des âneries comme ça ! » se vexa le ténébreux.

-« Ha ha ha ! Excuse mais bon, je devais sûrement faire la même tête que toi quand j'étais remonté en surface la première fois. »

Cela pris plusieurs secondes à Sasuke avant de réaliser ce que son ami venait de lui révéler. Alors, il prit son air le plus étonné et regarda Suigetsu dans les yeux.

-« Tu... tu es déjà remonté en surface ? » lui demanda-t-il avec incompréhension.

-« Oooh je ne te l'avais jamais dit. » feint-il.

D'habitude Sasuke aurait répliqué avec sarcasme ou l'aurait insulté mais il était tellement choqué qu'il resta sans voix, la bouche ouverte.

-« Hééé ooooh remets-toi ! »

Reprenant contenance le ténébreux lui posa d'autres questions

-« C'était quand la première fois ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Suigetsu soupira.

-« C'étai an un peu près, je m'ennuyais, t'étais occupé, et je suis remonté. C'était un soir aussi et si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que je savais que t'allais m'en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir emmené avec moi... mais vu que là on est en surface je me suis dit que c'était le meilleure moment pour te le dire. » Avoua-t-il.

De ses yeux impénétrables, Sasuke jugea son ami avant de les fermer.

-« Je ne t'en aurais jamais voulu pour ça. » lui dit-il.

Tout d'un coup Sasuke entendit un bruit très désagréable, comme une explosion. Il regarda là où le bruit lui avait paru provenir et il vit des lumières au loin illuminer le ciel pour ensuite s'éteindre et faire place à d'autres lumières qui effectuaient le même cheminement.

Aussi intrigué Suigetsu regarda avec attention ces lumières étranges. Il y avait de l'agitation plus loin et on aurait dit que la mer se terminait là où les lumières s'élevaient. Et tout de suite, le garçon au cheveux argenté comprit. C'était ce que l'on appelait « la terre », où les sirènes n'avaient pas leur place.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda enfin Sasuke.

-« Je n'en ai aucune idée » lui répondit son ami.

Les deux sirènes continuaient à observer ce drôle de phénomène avant que Suigetsu ne reprenne la parole pour déclarer :

-« Allons voir ! »

Et sans même attendre la réponse de Sasuke, il nagea vers ces lumières éphémères.

-« Attends ! » Lui cria Sasuke mais son ami n'attendit pas et le noiraud se sentit obliger de le suivre, responsable de son ami.

A quelques brasses de la plage, les deux sirènes commencèrent à entendre toute sorte de sons étranges et assourdissants. Ça ne ressemblait pas aux chants des sirènes que Sasuke connaissait, c'était autre chose. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir les placer dans la même catégorie.

D'autres lumières attirèrent leur attention, contrairement à celles qui éblouissaient le ciel auparavant, celles-ci étaient plus constante et moins belles. Du moins c'est ce que Sasuke pensait, puis ces lumières n'éclairaient pas le ciel.

A quelques mètres de la terre, le ténébreux commençait à voir des mouvements, des corps, des têtes, des hommes. Suffisamment près, Sasuke et Suigetsu s'arrêtèrent. Ils devaient rester à bonne distance, ne pas se faire repérer. Et puis de là où ils étaient, les deux hommes poissons pouvaient déjà voir pas mal de chose.

Si plus tôt Sasuke était fasciné par le ciel et que Suigetsu se moquait de l'ébahissement de son ami, le ténébreux était à présent complètement extatique et Suigetsu ne pu que l'être également. C'était une première pour tous les deux, Suigetsu n'avait vu que le ciel à l'époque.

La mère de Sasuke, Mikoto, lui avait déjà raconté beaucoup de chose sur se monde, lui expliquant certaines choses comme ce qui bordait la plage avant d'arriver à l'océan, c'est-à-dire « le sable ».

Ce qu'il voyait là, toute suite, dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui raconter. Il y avait des sons à tout va, de nombreuses choses dont il ignorait le nom comme le truc en bois qui recouvrait un tout petit espace de la mer. Ou bien les objets présents sur cette plate-forme, qui produisaient ces sons incessants.

Et surtout il les voyait, eux, ce que les sirènes appelaient « les hommes de la terre » et qu'elles craignaient tant. Et la question qui lui vint indubitablement à l'esprit « Pourquoi ? ». Il regardait ces créatures qui se trémoussaient, qui riaient, qui s'amusaient, qui chantaient. Sasuke se demanda alors qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de si différent d'eux ? Certes, ils vivaient sur terre et son peuple sous l'océan et ils n'avaient pas de nageoire mais « des jambes » comme le lui avait expliqué sa mère.

Mais comme eux, ils avaient une tête et un corps. Comme eux, ils avaient un visage avec deux yeux et deux oreilles, un nez et une bouche. Ils n'étaient pas si différents alors pourquoi en avoir si peur ? Pourquoi sa mère avait si peur des hommes ? Une fois elle lui avait dit que la plupart des hommes de la terre étaient peureux et donc se comportaient mal mais certains étaient différents.

Sasuke continua à analyser de ses yeux d'encre. Il écoutait également les sons qui découlaient des instruments. Ça ne valait pas le chant des sirènes mais ça restait beau et agréable à entendre. Ces sons lui donnaient envie de chanter à son tour.

Alors le noiraud observa son ami qui, pour sa part était émerveillé par la situation, il s'approcha de celui-ci et lui dit plus bas.

-« Reste ici, je reviens dans quelques minutes ».

-« Tu vas faire quoi ? » lui demanda Suigetsu, tout d'un coup reconnecté avec la réalité.

Mais le ténébreux ne lui répondit pas il se contenta de lui lancer un regard et de faire un sourire en coin. Suigetsu comprit et lui rendit son sourire.

-« Okay, mais va pas trop loin et fais gaffe si tu te fais chopper, c'est moi qui vais avoir des problèmes » et sans un mot de plus, Sasuke abandonna son ami.

OOOOOOOOOO

Il était tard, le fête battait son plein, le groupe entamait leur dernière chanson. A la fin, tous applaudir avec joie, certains sifflèrent, d'autres hurlèrent. Naruto leva fièrement sa guitare suivit par les autres guitaristes. Itachi reprit possession du micro.

-« Merci, merci à tous... je tenais à vous remerciez de votre présence et je parle au nom du groupe et de tous ceux qui ont participés pour préparer cette soirée et qui le font chaque année. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne soirée, elle est encore loin d'être fini !» Déclara-t-il. Et tous crièrent et applaudirent une deuxième fois.

Itachi descendit de la scène se préparant à partir, tandis que les autres membres du groupe jouèrent des morceaux improvisés. Naruto suivit de nouveau Itachi, il ne voulait surtout pas le laisser seul et lorsqu'ils étaient assez loin pour parler, Naruto commença.

-« Tu vas où ? »

Le ténébreux s'arrêta, soupira et se tourna vers son ami.

-« Je peux pas rester, je dois aider mon père à rassembler ses affaires. » avoua-t-il.

Dans l'incompréhension le blond répliqua.

-« Qu-quoi, mais je...je pensais que... enfin tu viens à peine de rentrer et- »

-« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'en parler avant » s'excusa Itachi.

Il sa rapprocha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule alors que Naruto attendait ses explications.

-« Avec mon père on à décidé de partir trois semaines chez son frère, pour être en famille. »

Ne savant pas quoi dire la bouche du blondinet s'ouvrit puis se referma naturellement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire.

-« Mais... maintenant ? Vous faites ça maintenant ? Alors que tu viens de rentrer vous repartez déjà ? »

-« Je sais... c'est précipité, on doit partir mercredi, Madara est en vacance à partir de ce jour-là pendant 3 semaines. On n'a pas le choix, c'est le seul moment où on pourra être en famille. Et puis tu comprends, mon père en a besoin... »

Naruto baissa les yeux, il savait que le père d'Itachi n'allait pas très bien et sans doute qu'aller voir de la famille lui changerait les idées, même à Itachi.

-« Je comprends... ».

Itachi lui fit un dernier sourire puis il reprit sa route, le blond ne bougea pas avant que le ténébreux ne soit plus en vu. Il était un peu déçu, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait rien fait avec lui, son ami lui manquait.

Démoralisé et surtout seul, Naruto se rendit vers la petite crique qu'il avait découvert ce matin, il avait besoin de souffler. En y allant il entendit au loin un son, comme une voix. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas seul finalement. Naruto s'avança prudemment et plus il s'approchait de l'endroit désiré plus il entendait la voix et il se rendait compte que c'était une personne qui chantait.

La voix était belle, cristalline mais s'il ne l'entendait pas encore assez distinctement, Naruto était comme attiré par elle. Son cœur pulsait étrangement contre sa poitrine. C'était comme si cette voix parvenait jusqu'à son cœur et qu'elle le faisait vibrer. Le blondinet n'avait encore jamais ressentit ça. C'était étrange, il était attiré irrémédiablement par cette voix, il ne distinguait pas encore les paroles, il n'était pas encore assez proche.

Ne voulant pas perturber le chanteur, il ne se montra pas, restant caché derrière un buisson. Naruto avait l'impression d'être un voyeur comme ça. Mais dans le fond c'était presque ça, car il savait qu'un chanteur se montrait à nu lorsqu'il chantait pour lui-même.

_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku  
Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku  
_

Maintenant qu'il était suffisamment près, il ne pouvait qu'écouter les paroles. C'était une chanson triste, mélancolique. Naruto essaya de distinguer la silhouette de cette personne mais elle était trop loin de lui alors il continua d'écouter comme hypnotisé.

_Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni  
Kimi no ashiato sagasu  
Towa no hikari nokoshite  
_

Son cœur tambourinait comme un marteau piqueur alors que la chanson se terminait. Cette voix, jamais, non jamais personne ne l'avait fais autant vibrer, il en tremblait presque. Jamais une voix ne l'avait autant bouleverser, elle était incroyable, même la voix d'Itachi ne valait pas celle qu'il venait d'entendre.

A ce niveau-là, ça ne pouvait exister. Une voix comme celle-là pouvait-elle vraiment être réelle ? Ou est-ce qu'il avait rêvé ? Il n'avait pas de mots pour la décrire, ils n'en existaient pas. Il devait connaître cette personne, cette personne à la voix angélique et si envoûtante.

_Yurugi no nai tsubasa de  
Towa no ai wo anata ni _

Sans plus attendre Naruto se jeta dans la gueule du loup, si on pouvait le dire ainsi. Il repoussa son bout de buisson et applaudit.

-« C'était vraiment... vraiment magnifique ! » déclara-t-il.

Quand il vit la personne sursauter il s'arrêta net mais ce ne fut pas seulement parce qu'il lui avait fait peur qu'il l'avait fait.

Maintenant il percevait très bien la silhouette devant lui, même si Naruto ne voyait pas son visage à cause du peu de lumière qu'il y avait. Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit le garçon à la voix d'or assis sur un rocher, dans l'eau, avec le torse mis à nu mais surtout avec une queue.

Une queue ! Une queue comme celle des poissons, il avait en face de lui une sirène, il n'y croyait pas. N'était-ce pas une créature mythique qui n'existait que dans les légendes urbaines ? Et quelle queue ! Elle était magnifique, elle scintillait avec les rayons que renvoyait la lune, une queue argentée. Naruto était fasciné, jamais, pas même dans ses rêves il n'aurait cru vivre un tel moment.

Dans son extase il fit un pas maladroit vers la sirène, mais à peine l'avait-il fait que celle-ci se jeta à l'eau. Dans son mouvement Naruto courra vers le rocher et cria.

-« NON ATTENDS JE NE TE FERAIS AUCUN MALLLL ! »

Mais c'était trop tard et Naruto le savait. Le rêve était terminé, il fallait se réveiller. Pourtant son cœur continuait à battre à tout rompre et sa tête ne cessait de fait tourner en boucle la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

* * *

Alors ? je dirais presque que ce chapitre est le premier vu sa longueur et son dénouement. laissez-moi des review! ^^ à la prochaine!

* * *

**Chapitre IV: Orochimaru**


	5. Chapitre IV : Orochimaru

**Mayu-chan:** Salutttt a tous! désolé du retard mais voila le chapitre au moins. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ^^.

Comme d'habitude je remercie beaucoup **Neomaru Umamori** pour sa grande aide ^^.

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Note: **l'intégralité des personnages ne m'appartienne pas, seul l'idée de cet fic est de moi. Je ne sais pas si les personnages seront OOC, je ferais juste en sorte qu'ils gardent un temps soit peu de leur caractère et personnalité. Si j'invente des personnages durant le déroulement de l'histoire je le préciserais.

**Couple:** NarutoXSasuke - FugakuXMikoto

**personnages principaux:** Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi

**Résumé: **C'est l'histoire d'une sirène qui tomba follement amoureuse d'un humain et qui le lui rendit bien. Ils voulurent fonder une famille heureuse et chaleureuse et eurent deux fils. Seulement la vie en a décidé autrement,cette famille unie avait été contrainte de se séparer. Tandis que la sirène et le plus jeune des deux fils partirent vivre sous la mer, l'autre fils plus âgé et le père on du se résoudre à vivre sur terre, ils durent cacher la vérité à leur fils quant à leur origine. Comment réagiront les frères quand ils découvriront la vérité? Comment une histoire d'amour peut-elle naitre de cette tragédie?

* * *

**M.H.N.S:** Je suis contente que tu me suives, j'espère que jusque la je ne te déçois pas ^^.

Alors pour ta question en réalité j'ai déjà en partie reproduit l'histoire de la petite sirène mais dans ce cas la Ariel et Eric sont Mikoto et Fugaku car l'histoire commence par leur rencontre. Disons plus que je vais faire une suite de la petite sirène sans reprendre les walt disney je veux plus reprendre l'histoire de Naruto, avec un Sasuke qui cherchera désespérément à retrouver son frère et qui va même jusqu'à accorder sa confiance à Orochimaru pour y parvenir et un Naruto qui fera tout pour sauver Sasuke, c'est plus ça l'idée.

Après tu ne trompes pas entièrement je voulais reprendre le walt disney sans que ça en devienne aussi cul-cul.

Enfin voila n'hésite pas si tu as d'autres questions ^^ bonne lecture.

**Kyomi:** XD moi non plus je n'aime pas vraiment qu'Itachi soit triste, il a tant fait pour son frère... mais je ne compte pas le mettre en couple et surement pas avec un garçon, je veux que cette particularité soit réservé pour Sasuke et Naruto. Dans les fanfic j'aime généralement me concentrer sur un seul couple à la fois, il y a déja le couple Fugaku et Mikoto que j'ai mis en plus, mais ça sera basé sur la relation naruXsasu.

Eh oui! on reconnait bien la notre imprévisible Naruto qui fonce toujours la tête baissé et qui n'a pas une once de délicatesse évidement.

Bizarrement pour Orochimaru et Kabuto je suis plutot de ton avis, Kabuto fait très pervers je trouve... mais oui j'aimerais reprendre un peu de l'histoire original de Naruto.

Merci pour tout tes commentaires je suis contente de savoir que tu me suiveras jusqu'à la fin ^^ et pour la happy end je ne dis rien... faut pas gâcher les surprises.

**Yumi U:** Oui j'ai voulu reprendre ce moment ou l'homme rencontrait pour la première fois la sirène et qu'il tombait amoureux de sa voix.

Pour la chanson tu as raison, j'ai voulu reprendre la même chanson pour que l'histoire des parents de Sasuke se répète en quelque sorte ^^. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette chanson elle est magnifique je sais pas si tu es aller écouté la chanson en male version mais elle est très bien aussi ^^.

**Chanson présente dans le chapitre : **raggs no chinkonka-teito version**,** si vous voulez l'écouter en même temps que Sasuke la chante...

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Orochimaru**

En nageant plus loin, c'était avec un sourire et un air satisfait que le prince des sirènes avait découvert une petite crique isolée de tous ces sons incessants. Il appréciait beaucoup les mélodies. Sasuke ignorait totalement que les hommes de la terre étaient capables, comme eux, de produire des sons qui puissent réchauffer le cœur des autres. Alors une fois de plus il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient de si différent.

Une légende qu'on lui avait raconté quand il était plus jeune disait que le chant des sirènes était particulier. Leur voix avait le pouvoir d'atteindre le cœur et l'âme de n'importe quelles autres créatures existantes. Elle avait le pouvoir d'apaiser et de guérison mais cela pouvait était dangereux car le chant des sirènes avait également la faculté de manipuler les esprits.

C'était pour cette raison que Sasuke ne chantait que très rarement. Cet effet ne fonctionnait pas entre sirène, il le savait bien, mais il se méfiait. Il avait déjà vu ce que cela pouvait donner. Certaines sirènes, mal intentionnées, se permettaient de contrôler d'autres créatures pour leur satisfaction personnelle. Alors, quand sa mère lui disait que les hommes de la terre n'étaient pas tous bon, Sasuke se disait que c'était la même chose pour son espèce. Les sirènes n'avaient pas toutes un bon fond, beaucoup étaient corrompus par le désir de pouvoir et de puissance.

Oui, les moments où Sasuke se permettait de chanter étaient rare. Généralement, il préférait le faire quand il était seul. Il aimait chanter, cela lui permettait d'extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait. Seul sa mère et ses amis l'avaient déjà entendu. Mikoto lui disait que sa voix était exceptionnelle, encore plus que toutes les autres sirènes. Il s'en était senti flatté mais il n'en avait rien dit. Rare étaient les moments où il exprimait ses émotions, ses sentiments.

Incapable d'exprimer le moindre sentiments autrement, Sasuke n'avait que le chant pour pouvoir s'ouvrir complètement. Alors, il ferma doucement les yeux et chanta la seule mélodie qui avait entièrement bercé son enfance.

Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni

Kimi no ashiato sagasu

Douka towa no yasuragi

Koko wa yume no tochu de

La partie de la mélodie qu'il préférait. Cette chanson était tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour se sentir bien, pour avoir cette impression d'exister. Depuis qu'il était né, Sasuke avait cette drôle d'impression de ne pas être là où il aurait du être et quand il chantait, il avait l'impression de toute oublier. L'impression qu'il était au bon endroit, au bon moment, et cela lui faisait du bien car il ne se sentait plus aussi seul et incompris.

Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku

Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku

Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni

Kimi no ashiato sagasu

Douka towa no yasuragi

Koko wa yume no tochu de

Itsuka subete modorite

Sora no hate hitorikiri

Anata ga matsu yasuragi

Hikari no ato nokoshite

Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku

Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku

Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni

Kimi no ashiato sagasu

Towa no hikari nokoshite

Yurugi no nai tsubasa de

Towa no ai wo anata ni.

Lâchant un soupir de contentement, un léger sourire apparut sur le visage à la peau laiteuse. Mais un bruit attira très vite son attention, lui faisant perdre son sourire.

-« C'était vraiment... vraiment magnifique ! » entendit-il d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Figé, Sasuke ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était complètement statufié et encore plus lorsque la personne qui l'avait aperçue avait arrêté brusquement ses applaudissements. Celui-ci avait dû s'apercevoir de sa condition. De plus Sasuke, avait la queue bien à découverte et la lune faisait scintiller ses écailles, comment ne pouvait-on pas la voir ?

Là ou il était, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à distinguer correctement cette personne, mais de par sa voix il en avait déduit que c'était un homme. Il ne voyait seulement que la forme globale du garçon et lorsqu'il le vit amorcer un mouvement vers lui, Sasuke plongea. La seule chose qu'il pu entendre avant d'être complètement immergé était « NON ATTENDS JE NE TE FERAIS AUCUN- », mais le prince des sirènes n'en avait que faire. Peu importe ce que lui voulait cet homme, qu'il veuille lui faire du mal ou non. Malgré qu'il ait désobéis à sa mère pour être remontrer à la surface il tenait tout de même à tenir une promesse qu'il lui avait faite. « Ne jamais se laisser découvrir pas un homme de la terre».

Alors qu'il était déjà bien enfoncé dans l'océan, Sasuke se tourna et regarda en l'air, là où l'océan se terminait. Ce qu'il avait découvert ce soir, le noiraud ne l'oublierait jamais, ce moment avait été irréel et magique, quelque chose qu'il croyait ne jamais pouvoir vivre.

-« Eh bien alors, où t'étais passé ? Je t'ai cherché tu sais » Le surprit Suigetsu.

Seulement Sasuke préféré l'ignorer en faveur de ces souvenirs qu'il s'était crée aujourd'hui.

-« Eeeeeeh ! Oooooh ! L'océan appel Sasuke ! Bon tu redescends de ta vague ou je dois te secouer comme une méduse ? »

Sasuke secoua sa tête pour s'extirper de ses pensées.

-« Je pense que si j'étais une méduse et que tu devais me secouer, tu en laisserais des écailles Suigetsu. » Déclara-t-il sarcastiquement en rebroussant chemin pour rejoindre les frontières du royaume de Kiri.

-« Ouais, enfin tu vas me dire... t'es pas aussi différent d'une méduse, tu peux être aussi piquant que ces sales bestioles. »

-« La ferme Suigetsu... on rentre. »

Sans un mot de plus, son ami le suivi, le sourire aux lèvres en se disant que finalement son cadeau avait, de loin dépassé toute ses espérances. Il était rare les moments où Sasuke faisait des plaisanteries, sarcastiques certes mais c'était mieux que rien.

oooooooooo

Le jour commençait à se lever alors que les villageois déblayaient le ponton. La soirée s'était terminée très tard. Ceux qui avait installés la veille était partie se coucher. C'était aux autres de ranger, ils faisaient cela chaque année comme ça, personne ne se plaignait.

Il était un peu plus de 8 heures lorsque Naruto émergea doucement du sommeil. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, il n'y était pas parvenu. Ce qu'il avait vu enfin ce qu'il pensait avoir cru voir hier soir était resté encré en lui toute la nuit faisant tourner ses méninges à vive allure. Avait-il vraiment vu ce qu'il imaginait ?

Plus jeune, sa mère lui avait conté des histoires, des légendes et parmi toutes celles qu'elle lui avait raconté, il se rappelait très distinctement de la légende des sirènes. Beaucoup racontaient que c'étaient des créatures légendaires, une histoire que l'on racontait aux marins pour les effrayer. On disait que les sirènes avaient le pouvoir d'attirer les homme grâce à leur magnifique voix et lorsqu'ils étaient suffisamment envoûtés par ces créatures, elles les dévoraient.

Mais ce n'était qu'une légende et Naruto n'y avait jamais cru. Pourtant, il était intimement convaincu que la veille, une véritable sirène lui était apparu, et cette voix, décidément, il n'avait pas pu l'imaginer, c'était impossible. Ou alors dans le cas présent, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de sirène mais plus d'homme poisson, car il était certain que ce qu'il avait entendu était une voix d'homme. Même s'il n'avait pas pu voir son visage, il avait bien vu le corps de cet être.

Pourtant, Naruto continuait à se demander si ce qu'il avait vu et entendu n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Une sirène... est-ce que cela pouvait vraiment exister ? Et si ça existait vraiment pourquoi était-il le seul à avoir pu en voir une ? Surtout pourquoi continuer à parler de légende ?

Naruto mit fin à toutes ses questions lorsque son ventre se manifesta. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se força à se lever malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait au vu de cette courte nuit. Dans la salle à manger, son père et sa mère le saluèrent chaleureusement comme à leur habitude, alors que tous deux déjeunaient tranquillement l'un lisant un journal, l'autre en train de préparer des tartines. Naruto eu quand même le droit de recevoir une petite réflexion de son père.

-« Tu te lèves tôt pour une fois, aurais-tu oublier que tu étais en vacance ? » Se moqua gentiment son paternel . En réponse il eut droit à un petit grognement de fatigue avant que le jeune Uzumaki ne s'écroule littéralement sur la première chaise qu'il trouva, posant sa tête sur son bras croisé sur la table.

-« Ne l'embête pas Minato, il a dû se coucher tard. Tu veux des tartines mon chéri ? » lui demanda sa mère alors que son père gloussait en se moquant de la fatigue de son fils.

N'ayant pas la force de parler, Naruto secoua légèrement la tête. Le blond rouvrit les yeux repensant à toute ses questions auxquelles il ne parvenait pas à trouver de réponse. Un moment passa sans qu'un mot ne fut dit mais c'était confortable. Le silence se rompit finalement quand le jeune blond releva la tête et darda son regard sur ses parents.

-« Est-ce que ça existe les sirènes ? » demanda Naruto sans aucune une autre forme de procès.

C'était imprévisible, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire et aucun des deux adultes ne l'avaient anticipé. Si bien que Minato faillit recracher la gorgée de café qu'il était en train d'avaler et que Kushina avait fait tomber la tartine qu'elle avait sorti du grille-pain. Un silence s'installa, cette fois moins confortable, plus oppressant où chacun se jaugeait du regard.

-« Mais enfin Naruto qu'est-ce que tu nous raconte là ? » demanda Kushina qui ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise. Elle détestait mentir mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix.

-« Je... enfin je sais pas je me demandais juste si ça pouvait exister c'est tout. »

-« Voyons fiston si ça existait je pense qu'on en aurait déjà vu » Minato avait repris contenance, il tourna les pages de son journal sans s'inquiéter plus qu'il ne le fallait pour les curieuses questions de son fils.

-« Oui, ton père à raison. Je veux dire ce n'est qu'une légende, cela ne peut pas exister, c'est comme les fées et les elfes. »

En voyant que Minato était resté calme, elle-même avait retrouvé le contrôle de ses émotions et s'en retourna à ses toasts.

-« Je- je crois en avoir vu une hier soir, enfin un plutôt... »

Naruto releva la tête et vit le regard de ses deux parents médusés plantés dans le sien. Dans ses regards il pouvait y lire de l'incompréhension, de la curiosité mais également de la peur et de la tristesse. Pourquoi de la peur et de la tristesse ?

- « Quoi ? » se permit de demander son père.

-« Oui, je t'assure, hier soir après le concert j'ai parlé avec Itachi puis ensuite je suis partis un peu plus loin dans une crique et c'est là que je l'ai entendu. Il avait une voix... j'avais jamais entendu une voix pareil même celle d'Itachi ne faisait pas le poids et quand je me suis rapproché pour voir qui chantait j'ai vu un garçon avec une... une queue... elle était... elle était argenté et quand j'ai voulu m'avancer vers lui il est parti. Je vous jure que je mens pas et j'avais pas bu une goutte d'alcool ! » Pendant son discours Naruto s'était levé en posant abruptement ses deux mains sur la table.

Minato et Kushina se jetèrent un regard au coin.

-« Tu- tu as dû rêver, Naruto ce que tu nous dis est impossible » déclara Kushina.

-« Mais non ! Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! Et je n'ai pas pu imaginer cette voix ! »

-« Naruto... »

-« Ça va j'ai compris ! » Naruto se releva et voulu sortir de la pièce et alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, il entendit un « Naruto ! » maussade, crié par sa mère, mais il n'écouta pas et partit.

Kushina alla s'asseoir auprès de Minato et lâcha un soupir attristé. Elle sentit la main de son compagnon se poser sur la sienne

-« Ça lui passera ne t'inquiète pas » lui assura Minato.

-« Et si ça ne lui passe pas ? S'il avait réellement vu une sirène ? Si une sirène était réellement remonté à la surface ? » les questions ne cessèrent de fuser. Kushina était inquiète, elle n'aimait pas devoir mentir à son fils.

-« Pour l'instant, je pense que même lui n'y croit pas vraiment. Ça va lui passer, dans le cas contraire nous aviserons. » essaya-t-il de rassurer sa femme sans réel succès.

Dans tout les cas, Kushina savait qu'un jour viendrait où tout serait révélé mais tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que ce jour vienne le plus tardivement possible.

oooooooooo

-« Non c'est pas vrai ! » hurla presque le garçon aux cheveux mi-long blanc.

-« Et t'as fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il après coup.

-« D'après toi ?! Je suis partis bien sûr. » lui avoua Sasuke alors qu'il était agacé des réactions plus qu'excessif de son ami.

-« Mais vraiment t'as eu de la chance, je t'avais dis quoi ? De rester d.i.s.c.r.e.t » épela presque Suigetsu.

-« Ça va je sais ! » s'irrita le noiraud plus qu'énervé de se faire sermonner par son ami qui était, de nature, plus insouciant que lui.

Déjà qu'il avait passé ces deux derniers jours à se faire réprimander par sa mère pour ne pas être venu à la cérémonie ! Il en avait assez des remontrances. Sasuke estimait qu'il avait son compte pour les deux prochaines semaines à venir au moins.

-« Comment il était ? » lui demanda curieusement son ami.

Mais Sasuke avait décroché de la conversation depuis quelques minutes et lorsqu'il essaya de reprendre le fil de celle-ci, il n'avait pas pu entendre la question posée.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Oui, comment il était cet homme de la terre ? Puisqu'il t'a vu, t'as bien dû voir à quoi il ressemblait. »

-« Il faisait trop sombre, je suis certain que lui-même m'a à peine vu. »

-« Mmmh c'est dommage j'aurais bien voulu savoir. » dit son ami d'un air songeur.

-« Oui et bien pas moi ! » décréta le prince, qui abandonna son ami et son endroit favori pour rentrer au royaume suivit de Suigetsu.

-« Mais tu vas où ?»

-« Je dois rentrer. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

Sasuke s'arrêta, il lâcha un soupir profondément agacé et se tourna vers son ami.

-« Depuis ton anniversaire on te voit rarement que se soit moi, ou les autres. »

-« Ma mère ne veut plus que je sorte du château, c'est une punition, pour ne pas être venu à la cérémonie. » avoua-t-il indifférent bien que cela l'embêtait.

-« Mince ! ça craint ça ! » s'épouvanta Suigetsu en posant ses poignets sur ses tempes.

-« Comme tu dis »

Sasuke reprit sa nage vers le royaume.

-« Mais attends ! Vu comment ta mère réagi pour ça, j'imagine mal comment elle réagirait si elle découvrait que tu es partis en surface. »

Le noiraud s'arrêta aussitôt.

-« Elle ne l'apprendra jamais ! »

-« Oui sûrement puisqu'il n'y a que toi et moi qui le savons mais Sasuke... tu ne veux pas y retourner ? »

Il prit un moment avant de répondre catégoriquement

-«Non ! Nous avions prévu d'aller en surface qu'une seule fois, c'est tout. Je ne mentirai pas de nouveau à ma mère, je ne lui désobéirai pas une seconde fois... »

Suigetsu soupira.

-« Alors... tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir ? »

Que répondre à cela, il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait réellement.

-« Je ne sais pas... peut-être. »

-« Et ça te suffit ? » provoqua son ami.

Sasuke se retourna brusquement.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ! Hein ? Je ne peux pas retourner à la surface, pas avec cette apparence en tout cas. Regarde-moi ! Regarde-nous ! L'autre jour, je me suis fait surprendre, découvert, alors qu'il faut cacher notre existence ! Avec cette queue, je n'ai aucun moyen pour retourner en surface et trouver ce que je cherche, je sais même pas ce que je cherche d'ailleurs ! » se moqua le prince qui était perdu.

-« Sasuke... »

C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il voyait son ami aussi désemparé, aussi peu confiant. Suigetsu se rapprocha du noiraud et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule nue.

Ce que les deux jeunes hommes poissons ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils étaient observés.

-« Pourquoi être autant défaitiste ? »

En entendant la question les deux hommes poissons se retournèrent vers l'endroit ou cette voix provenait.

-« Qui es-tu ? » demanda aussitôt le noiraud presque agressivement.

-« Allons, tu n'as pas besoin de me parler avec autant de méfiance et de dureté, je ne désir que vous aider. »

L'homme se rapprocha pour être enfin à portée de vue des deux autres sirènes.

Les sourcils de Sasuke se froncèrent, s'était un homme poisson mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vu jusque là. Ses cheveux était gris et noués en queux de chevale, ses yeux étaient, semble-t-il gris-noir et sa queux était bleue, c'était une couleur rare pour des écailles de sirène.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Pourquoi tu nous espionnais ? » demanda Sasuke toujours aussi impétueusement.

Suigetsu se rapprocha du noiraud et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-« Je le sens pas ce gars »

-« Vous vous méprenez sur mon compte, je ne vous épiez pas, j'ai juste surpris votre conversation, et j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. »

Septique, Sasuke le toisa du regard.

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider pour votre problème. »

-«Ah oui ! Eh bien je ne vois pas comment. À par s'il possède une paire de jambe humaine, j'imagine mal comment il pourrait m'aider. »

Et alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à partir la voix du gris le retint.

-« Si j'étais toi, Uchiwa, je prendrais au sérieux mes conseils. » dit le jeune homme poisson avec un sourire narquois.

A l'évocation du nom employé par son interlocuteur, Sasuke s'était stoppé net.

-« Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

-« Crois-moi, mon maître et moi-même te connaissons mieux que ce que tu ne peux t'imaginer et bien plus encore. »

-« Viens ! Laisse tomber ne te laisse pas avoir » lui conseilla son ami qui essayait de l'amené ailleurs.

Agacé le ténébreux tira son bras des mains de son ami et demanda.

-« Réponds à ma question ! Comment tu m'as appelé ! Qu'est-ce que tu connais sur moi !? C'est qui ton maître !? »

-« Je t'ai appelé Uchiwa, après tout, tu es bien Sasuke Uchiwa le fils de Fugaku Uchiwa. J'en connais beaucoup à ton sujet, bien plus que toi tu n'en connais sur toi-même ou bien sur ta famille. En ce qui concerne mon maître, si tu veux savoir, tu n'as qu'à me suivre. »

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, l'homme poisson étrange s'éloigna dans le sens opposé de celui que Sasuke et Suigetsu allaient prendre il y a quelques minutes de cela.

Le prince ne lâcha pas des yeux l'homme poisson qui semblait connaître son père plus que lui-même. Son ami essaya d'attirer son attention.

-« Laisse tomber Sasuke, il m'inspire pas confiance, viens on rentre. »

Et alors que Suigetsu s'emparait du bras de son ami, Sasuke planta son regard froid dans les siens.

-« Moi aussi il ne m'inspire aucune confiance mais il connaît mon père. »

-« Sasuke... »

-« Tu fais comme tu veux mais moi je le suis. »

Il força sur son bras pour faire lâcher prise à Suigetsu et partit à la poursuite de l'homme poisson aux cheveux gris. Coincé, Suigestu n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre, il se devait de protéger son prince et son ami.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que Sasuke et son ami ne rattrape l'homme poisson étrange qui d'ailleurs souriait en sentant leur présence derrière lui.

-« Je pense ne pas m'être présenté. Je m'appelle Kabuto Yakushi. »

-« Je pense pas avoir besoin de me présenter tu sembles déjà bien me connaître ! » cracha Sasuke.

Il n'avait aucune confiance en cet homme mais il voulait savoir ce que lui et son « maître » savaient sur son père.

-« En effet, ça ne sera pas nécessaire » gloussa Kabuto, nous allons pas tarder à arriver. »

En observant bien les lieux, Sasuke restait sur ses gardes. Il les avait entraîné loin du royaume tout de même.

-« Comment ça se fait que toi et ton maître vous vivez dans un endroit aussi reculé du royaume? Vous êtes des hommes sirènes de Kiri non ? Pourquoi ne vivez-vous pas dans le royaume ? »

-« Disons que nous ne sommes pas vraiment les bienvenus » avoua Kabuto avec un regard équivoque.

Suigetsu s'approcha de son ami et lui chuchota.

-« On devrait partir tu l'as entendu ? S'ils ne sont pas en bon terme avec le royaume, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! »

Sasuke ne pu ignorer les propos de son ami. Après tout, est-ce que c'était une si bonne idée ?

-« Oui nous ne sommes pas en bon terme avec le royaume, et oui il y à une raison à cela et elle est très mal justifiée. Par le passé mon maître à voulu aider quelqu'un qui n'a pas suivie ses instructions à la lettre et donc ça s'est mal passé par la suite. Mais est-ce de la faute de mon maître ? De toute façon vous aurez tout deux le loisir de poser autant de questions que vous le désirez, cela ne vous engage en rien. » avertis Kabuto avec le même sourire hypocrite et narquois.

Depuis toujours, Sasuke pouvait se vanter d'avoir un instinct hors du commun, il sentait quand quelque chose n'allait pas ou si quelque chose allait arriver. Et ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne le sentait mais alors vraiment pas. Il le savait. Sasuke sentait qu'il ne devait pas le suivre, qu'il se jetait un peu dans la gueule du loup mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait savoir.

Les trois hommes poissons continuaient à nager quand Kabuto s'arrêta devant une sorte de caverne lugubre et qu'il annonça :

-« Nous sommes arrivés. »

Devant cette caverne peu accueillante, Sasuke et Suigetsu se jetèrent un regard, peu convaincus de ce qu'ils devaient faire à présent.

-« Eeeet on fait quoi ? » demanda le blanc à l'homme poisson qui ne pu que lâcher un ricanement face à cette réplique.

-« Et bien entrez, je vous attends ici, je pense que mon maître voudrait te voir seul Sasuke. Mais méfiant comme tu es, je pense que ton ami peut t'accompagner. »

Alors que Suigetsu allait s'engouffrer dans cette grotte sombre, Sasuke le retint par le bras et lui dit en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner. »

En fixant Sasuke, son ami savait que si le noiraud lui avait dit ça, ce n'était pas parce qu'il désirait y entrer seul, mais plutôt parce que c'était plus comme une sorte d'inquiétude muette au cas où ça tournerait mal. Si en réalité tout cela n'était qu'un piège. Mais Suigetsu lui sourit et lui lança un regard de défit :

-« Tu crois franchement que j'ai peur ? Aller ! On y va, je vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à avoir le droit de rentrer là-dedans » et le blanc se précipita à l'intérieur.

Un soupir dépassa les lèvres du ténébreux avant qu'il secouait sa tête, l'air consterné. Puis suivi son ami en lâchant un « idiot » qui ne reflétait en aucun cas la signification du mot. Sasuke était heureux de voir qu'il pouvait compter sur quelqu'un.

Leur traversée fut de courte durée, la grotte était peut-être grande en extérieur mais elle était très étroite à l'intérieur et ils arrivèrent bien vite dans une partie de la caverne où un homme poisson, assis, semblait les attendre.

L'homme était assez effrayant et si Sasuke devait le comparer à quelque chose, il le comparerait sûrement à un serpent. Ses cheveux étaient raides et aussi longs que ceux de sa mère. Son visage était encore plus pâle que ceux des morts et ses yeux... Ses yeux étaient de loin ce qui était le plus terrifiant chez cet homme poisson. Ses pupilles étaient en forme de fente comme ceux des serpents, ses iris étaient d'un jaune abominable. Plus le noiraud regardait cet homme, plus il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis qu'il était arrivé en face de lui, il semblait le dévorer littéralement.

-« Bonjour, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance jeune Uchiwa. Tu ne me connais pas ou peut-être as-tu déjà entendu parler de moi mais moi je te connais bien prince des sirènes. »

-« Qui êtes vous ? » Osa demander le ténébreux après coup, de son ton le plus placide et en toisant supérieurement son opposé de ses grands yeux noirs.

-« Je reconnais bien là le fils de Mikoto. Tu lui ressembles tellement et pourtant tu as cette même arrogance que possédait ton père. »

-« Je vous ai posé une question ! »

Le sourire de l'homme serpent s'agrandit puis il se redressa et s'approcha de ce garçon tout juste âgé de 16 ans qui le fusillait du regard. Un vrai glaçon se dit l'homme serpent. Et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près de sa proie, il se présenta de sa voix mielleuse et dégoûtante.

-« Je me nomme Orochimaru »

Le prince des sirènes ignorait encore que ces problèmes venaient tout juste de commencer.

* * *

**Chapitre V: Choix désespéré  
**

* * *

Voila, ce chapitre était plus une suite du précédent, le prochain sera surement plus intéressant ;)


	6. Chapitre V

**Mayu-chan:** me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre désolé du retard je n'avais pas vraiment de temps pour moi ces derniers temps

Merci à Neomaru Umamori pour sont efficacité et sa rapidité dans la correction de ce chapitre!

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Note: **l'intégralité des personnages ne m'appartienne pas, seul l'idée de cet fic est de moi. Je ne sais pas si les personnages seront OOC, je ferais juste en sorte qu'ils gardent un temps soit peu de leur caractère et personnalité. Si j'invente des personnages durant le déroulement de l'histoire je le préciserais.

**Couple:** NarutoXSasuke - FugakuXMikoto

**personnages principaux:** Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi

**Résumé: **C'est l'histoire d'une sirène qui tomba follement amoureuse d'un humain et qui le lui rendit bien. Ils voulurent fonder une famille heureuse et chaleureuse et eurent deux fils. Seulement la vie en a décidé autrement,cette famille unie avait été contrainte de se séparer. Tandis que la sirène et le plus jeune des deux fils partirent vivre sous la mer, l'autre fils plus âgé et le père on du se résoudre à vivre sur terre, ils durent cacher la vérité à leur fils quant à leur origine. Comment réagiront les frères quand ils découvriront la vérité? Comment une histoire d'amour peut-elle naitre de cette tragédie?

* * *

**M.H.N.S :** sa fait plaisir de te voir encore la à continuer à suivre cette fic ^^. Pour ta question je ne peux pas vraiment y répondre, je pourrais te dire que ça fait partie de l'intrigue mais en réalité je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je compte faire par la suite, je ne sais pas si sa serait crédible si je faisais en sorte que les deux frères puissent tout deux permutées sans l'aide d'Orochimaru. Enfin bon on verra bien. Pour Orochimaru moi non plus je ne l'aime pas particulièrement ^^ mais comme tu dis faut bien un élément perturbateur ;) bon aller je te laisse lire la suite!

**Kyomi :** slt merci pour ton review, je comprend que toi-même tu veux que les fils se retournent contre leur parents mais ses vrai qu'aux finals Mikoto et Fugaku pensait faire pour le mieux, eux aussi on souffert. mais t'inquiète pas ton sera surement exaucé , on connait tous le caractère de merde de Sasuke ;). Eh oui je comptes récrire d'autres fics après celle la, j'en ai déja écrit d'autre tu sais? ^^ mais une seule sur Naruto pour l'instant, bientôt je ferais une autre fic sur Naruto j'ai eut une autre idée qui me tiens à coeur.

**Yume U:** eh oui comme toute histoire il faut qu'un problème surgisse pour que l'histoire commence vraiment, merci pour ton reviews je te laisse lire la suite.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre V : choix désespéré**

-« Orochimaru ? » demanda sceptiquement le prince des sirènes. Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

-« En effet » confirma l'homme près de Sasuke « et si je ne m'abuse, tu es venu pour me demander quelque chose ? » Lui susurra l'homme aux yeux de serpent.

-« Non c'était une erreur ! » s'exclama Suigetsu en prenant le bras de Sasuke pour l'inciter à partir de la grotte.

Agacé, Sasuke reprit de droit son bras et repoussa son ami.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! »

Son ami se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de se rapprocher de son compère pour que seul Sasuke entende ce qu'il avait à dire.

-« Mais enfin, Orochimaru ? Ça ne te dit rien ?» Sasuke fronça des sourcils, bien sûr que ça lui disait quelque chose mais quoi... « comme Orochimaru le malfaisant, le sorcier, le traître ? » lui confessa Suigetsu.

Oui maintenant qu'il en parlait, ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Tous dans le royaume parlaient d'un être aux pouvoirs maléfiques. Un homme poisson qui était corrompu par le pouvoir et qui ne cherchait qu'à détruire et qui avait par ailleurs trahi le royaume pour assouvir ses projets démoniaques.

-« Ooooh bien des choses ont été raconté sur mon compte, bien des sévices m'ont était attribués... » s'exclama Orochimaru avec un sourire triste, presque innocent.

-« Et pourtant beaucoup de choses continues à être cachées. Bien des vérités ont été dissimulées derrière des mensonges absurdes et derrière un coupable qui ne cherchait qu'à aider une pauvre princesse en peine. »

Intrigué par les paroles de cet homme qui s'éloignait pour retrouver sa place initial Sasuke demanda :

-« De quoi vous parlez ? »

-« Sasuke on s'en fiche ! Viens on s'en va. » insista Suigetsu.

-« Écoute donc ton ami jeune Uchiwa, pars... tu n'es sûrement pas près à entendre la vérité sur ton passé, ton père, ton frère. »

-« Vous connaissez mon frère? » demanda Sasuke très intéressé.

-« Sasuke il ment ! »

Orochimaru se rapprocha rapidement des deux sirènes en quelques coups de nageoire.

-« Je ne mens pas ! » cru bon de souligner l'homme à l'allure louche.

-« Voyez-vous mes jeunes amis, il y a bien des choses dont vous ignorez l'existence. Des vérités que l'on a cru bon de faire taire. Votre royaume que vous pensez être un havre de paix est bâti sur des mensonges terrés par la reine en personne, trop honteuse pour avouer ses pêchés à la seule personne qui lui reste, trop peur qu'elle se détourne d'elle. »

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? Que cache ma mère? » Sasuke attendit une réponse à toutes les questions qui commençaient à jaillir dans sa tête.

-« Jeune prince, n'as-tu jamais eu comme l'impression que l'on te cachait quelque chose ? »

Sasuke ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir à la question, il savait déjà. Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait, Sasuke avait toujours eu cette sensation, que ce soit auprès de sa mère, ou les autres membres de la royauté, même par les personnes vivant dans le royaume de Kiri. Cette sensation d'être regardé avec une pointe de pitié et de compassion. Au début, il pensait juste que tous compatissaient pour la mort de son père et son frère mais avec les années il avait compris que ce n'était pas ça.

-« Je vais te raconter ce que je sais, jeune Uchiwa, si c'est là, ce que tu désires. Je vais te raconter ce que l'on a cherché avec véhémence à vous cacher à toi et aux dernières générations de sirènes. »

En disant cela, le regard d'Orochimaru c'était posé sur Suigetsu.

-« Mais avant ça, je te le demande, veux-tu connaître cette vérité ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, il le savait déjà. Même si Orochimaru était un homme poisson en qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance, cet homme allait lui raconter la vérité. Alors au final, qui n'était pas digne de confiance ? Celui qui allait dans quelques minutes faire preuve de franchisse envers lui ? Le royaume qui l'avait trahi en lui mentant depuis sa naissance ou encore sa mère qui n'a jamais voulu lui parler concrètement de son père et son frère ?

-« Dites-moi, je veux savoir. » demanda Sasuke, le regard déterminé sur son opposé.

Un grand sourire fit son apparition sur le visage de l'homme serpent, fier d'avoir réussi à attiser la curiosité du garçon et de son ami qui semblait-il souhaitait également connaître ce qu'il savait. Orochimaru se retourna et commença à conter l'histoire.

-« Il y a une vingtaine d'année à peu près, le royaume était gouverné par la reine Mei Terumī mais je ne vous apprends rien... »

-« Oui et après ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire on le sait déjà ça ! » s'exclama Suigetsu.

-« Suigetsu » intervient Sasuke.

-« Ne me coupe pas jeune homme poisson. » le menaça Orochimaru. « Meil Terumï était la reine du royaume de Kiri le temps que la princesse Mikoto atteigne ses 18 ans et qu'elle trouve celui qui partagerait sa vie et bien sûr son pouvoir. Mais voyez-vous, la reine Mikoto était elle-même pleine de rêves et de désirs inassouvis. » avoua-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui du ténébreux. « je sais où vous deux, jeune sirènes, étaient durant la cérémonie des 16 années du prince. Ne me demandaient pas comment, je sais tout, absolument tout ce qui se passe dans le royaume et au delà. Et savez-vous ce qu'il y a de plus stupéfiant ? C'est que vous n'êtes pas si différents de la reine en fin de compte. »

Le visage de Sasuke se contracta, il ne voyait pas où Orochimaru voulait en venir, il parlait à l'instant de sa mère pour ensuite leur avouer qu'il savait où lui et Suigetsu était le jour de la cérémonie.

-« En effet, car le jour de la cérémonie pour fêter les 18 années de la princesse Mikoto, celle-ci avait décidé de ne pas y participer, et d'après vous où est-elle allée ? » demanda narquoisement Orochimaru.

Il savait parfaitement que les deux sirènes avaient dû très bien comprendre le sous-entendu puisqu'à présent, leurs visages montraient un air étonné par la révélation aussi bien pour Sasuke que pour Suigetsu.

-« Et oui, la princesse était montée en surface » Avoua-t-il finalement.

Sasuke avait compris avant que Orochimaru ne leur dise, mais l'entendre, c'était autre chose. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire et au vu de ce qu'affichait le visage de son ami, lui non plus devait avoir du mal à y croire. Monter en surface, c'était un acte impardonnable et répréhensible d'une sentence lourde. Il était strictement interdit pour toutes sirènes de le faire. Si certaines transgressaient cette règle, elles pouvaient être bannies du royaume. Alors penser que sa mère avait pu commettre un acte aussi invraisemblable, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

-« C'était son rêve depuis toujours, à l'époque monter à la surface n'était pas aussi punissable que maintenant, c'est Mikoto qui a instauré cette règle. » Continua Orochimaru.

-« Mais pourquoi personne n'a contesté cette interdiction ? » demanda Suigetsu.

-« Parce qu'à l'époque, tous savaient ce que leur reine avait subis. »

-« Subis ? Subis quoi ? » demanda Sasuke.

-« C'est là que tout a commencé. Le jour où pour la première fois, ta mère est montée en surface. Quelques jours plus tard elle est venue me voir, elle connaissait mes talents et mes pouvoirs et voulait que je l'aide à pouvoir aller en surface. J'ignorais pourquoi elle souhaitait tant aller là-bas mais j'ai accepté de l'aider. Alors je lui ai permis d'utiliser l'un de mes sceaux. »

-« Un sceau ? »

-« Tu as dû le voir, jeune Uchiwa, puisqu'elle est ta mère. N'as-tu jamais remarqué une sorte de tatouage sur sa nuque, un tatouage en forme de trois virgules ? »

La remarque le fit réfléchir, il avait déjà effectivement pu voir quelque chose comme ça sur la nuque de sa mère, parfois il la voyait gratter cette zone.

-« Oui je crois. »

-« Et bien vois-tu, cette marque est le sceau que je lui ai donné. Ce sceau lui permettait de pouvoir permuter sa queue de sirène contre des jambes humaines. » indiqua Orochimaru.

-« Sérieusement ? C'est possible quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda stupéfié Suigetsu alors que Sasuke avait repris son attitude impassible.

-« Oui c'est l'une de mes expériences les plus réussies. »

-« Ça signifie que ma mère peut aller et venir de la mer à la terre ? »

-« Plus maintenant » déclara l'homme serpent « Mon pouvoir à des limites et mes expériences ne sont pas tous perdurable dans le temps »

-« Alors pourquoi a-t-elle toujours cette marque ? »

-« Une fois que le sceau est posé, il n'y a que moi qui puisse le retirer. Le sceau à perdu son pouvoir mais tant qu'elle ne revient pas vers moi, il restera. »

-« Alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue vers vous, pourquoi êtes-vous traité comme un paria ? Pourquoi êtes-vous considéré comme une traître ? » cracha Sasuke avec hargne.

-« Aaaah si seulement je le savais » Dit-il dans un sourire malveillant.

-« Vous vous moquez de moi ! » s'énerva le jeune prince de son ton glacial.

-« Laisse-moi te raconter la suite tu comprendras. »

Sasuke se calma et croisa les bras sur son torse, demandant à Orochimaru, d'un geste du visage de continuer.

-« Lorsque le sceau fut imposé sur sa chair, elle est partie en me remerciant. Après cela, je ne l'ai revue que quelques années plus tard quand j'ai appris finalement pourquoi elle souhaitait tant aller sur terre. » Cracha Orochimaru avec dégoût.

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-elle aller sur terre ? » demanda curieusement Sasuke.

-« Elle avait rencontré un homme » Confessa-t-il.

Toute trace d'indifférence disparut du visage de Sasuke. Ne laissant ainsi que l'étonnement et l'air profondément choqué que laissait deviner son visage et ses gestes. Suigetsu aussi était sous le choque et il regarda un instant Sasuke devinant quelque peu la suite de l'histoire.

-« Un homme ? Vous voulez dire un homme de la terre ? »

Orochimaru acquiesça.

-« Oui, en effet, elle souhaitait devenir humaine pour retrouver un homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Moi qui savais tout ce qui pouvait se passer, j'ignorais cela. Je l'appris le jour où le royaume de Kiri fêtait le mariage de la princesse Mikoto avec un homme de la terre. Elle souhaitait devenir humaine, avoir une famille dans ce monde, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Lorsqu'elle est revenue au royaume de Kiri, elle était enceinte. Je l'ai interceptée pour lui parler, pour la convaincre de renoncer, de retourner sous l'océan mais elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter, elle est retournée sur terre. »

Un air sombre barra le visage d'Orochimaru.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à réagir. C'était trop pour lui. Alors comme ça son père était humain...

-²« Mais en quoi ça vous regardait ? Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de retourner sous l'océan si elle était heureuse comme ça ? » s'exclama Suigetsu.

-« Comme je vous l'ai dit mon pouvoir est limité, elle ne pouvait pas vivre sur terre, j'ai essayé de la prévenir en vain. » expliqua-t-il, Sasuke n'arrivait toujours pas à dire un mot.

-« Quelques années plus tard après avoir accouché de son premier fils, elle fut de nouveau enceinte, de toi Sasuke » ajouta-t-il en fixant Sasuke.

-« Mais les choses ce sont mal passées. Quelques semaines avant son accouchement, le sceau a commencé à s'estomper. Et lorsqu'il est devenu trop faible pour la maintenir sous forme humaine, elle s'est transformée en sirène. Les humains ignoraient que Mikoto en était une. Seul son mari était au courant et ce jour-là lorsqu'ils la découvrirent, elle fut emprisonnée. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu parvenir à s'enfuir mais quelques heures après ça, elle accoucha de toi. »

-« A-attendez, je suis perdu je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi vous me parlez de tout ça ? Mon père était humain ? Ma mère a vécu sur terre ? Et mon frère qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu dans tous ça ? »

-« Ton frère est né humain, il n'avait pas de queue de sirène mais toi Sasuke, toi, tu es venu à la naissance avec une queue de sirène, tu es né sirène. »

-« Mais je ne comprends pas, moi et mon frère avons les mêmes parents, ça signifie que moi et mon frère nous sommes tous deux demi-humain demi-sirène ! »

-« Oui biologiquement parlant mais comme tu peux le constater vous n'avez pas hérité des mêmes avantages corporel à la naissance. »

-« Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que sont devenus mon frère et mon père, ma mère m'a dit qu'ils étaient mort. »

-« Je sais, mais elle t'a menti. »

Sasuke ne voulait pas y croire, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Sa mère lui aurait menti tant d'années ? Impossible, impensable !

-« Vous mentez ! » cracha-t-il avec hargne « ma mère n'aurait jamais pu me mentir comme ça, me cacher l'existence de mon frère, de mon père ! Comment mon père aurait pu l'accepter ! »

-« Crois ce que tu veux jeune prince, si tu préfères ignorer la vérité c'est ton choix. »

-« C'est impossible ! Dans tout les cas comment avez-vous fait pour savoir ce genre de chose ! » Sasuke perdait de plus en plus son sang froid. Apprendre que ça mère lui avait menti depuis sa naissance, il ne voulait pas y croire.

-« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je vois tout, je sais tout. »

-« Et pourtant vous nous avez dit que vous ne saviez pas qu'elle était allée sur terre pour un homme ! Vous mentez, vous ne savez pas tout !»

Orochimaru retourna face au garçon.

-« Je vois tout, du moins tout ce qui se passe dans l'océan. Je ne perçois pas ce qui se passe au delà. »

-« Alors comment pouvez-vous m'affirmer ça ! Ce ne sont que de stupides suppositions que vous avancez ! »

-« Détrompe-toi » Sasuke se tut et attendit que l'autre homme poursuive « vois-tu, je n'ai pas un contrôle constant des sceaux que je pose mais je le ressens lorsqu'un d'entre eux s'affaiblit. J'ai senti le sceau de ta mère faiblir alors j'ai envoyé Kabuto sur terre pour voir ce qui l'en était. Celui-ci possède le même sceau, il lui a été donc facile d'aller sur terre.»

-« Vous avez espionné ma mère ! »

-« On peut dire ça comme ça. » Avoua l'homme poisson.

Un silence s'installa, Sasuke était perdu il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi dire, demander. Il s'en fichait bien que Orochimaru ait pu faire suivre sa mère ça ne le concernait pas. Alors ce que lui disait cet homme était vrai ? Son père, son frère étaient vivant ? Sur terre ?

De son côté, Suigetsu ne participait plus à la conversation, il sentait qu'il n'avait pas à poser plus de questions, il devait laisser Sasuke poser ses propres questions. Pour lui aussi, apprendre que le père de Sasuke était humain l'avait profondément bouleversé et il avait peine à imaginer à quel point son ami devait être perdu entre l'incertitude, la trahison, et la déception.

Orochimaru fut celui qui rompit le silence demeurant.

-« Je sais bien que ces révélations ont dû te troubler, et je comprends bien que tu n'envisages pas de m'accorder ta confiance et le bénéfice du doute. »

-« Comment voulez-vous que je puisse croire à quelque chose comme ça ? » finit par demander le jeune prince, « Ma mère... c'est tous ce que j'ai, je n'ai personne d'autre. Si ce que vous me dites est vrai, pourquoi mon père aurait accepté quelque chose comme ça ? Il aurait choisi délibérément de m'abandonner ? Lui et ma mère auraient choisi alors de me séparer à jamais de mon frère ? Quel genre de mère ferait ça ? Quels parents abandonneraient leur fils, leur famille sans se battre ? Je ne peux, non... je ne veux pas croire ce que vous me dites !»

-« Alors si tu ne veux pas me croire pourquoi ne pas aller voir par toi-même ? » un rictus apparu sur le visage de l'homme, voyant une ouverture se créée.

Le calme légendaire de Sasuke lui revenu et posément demanda :

-« Comment ça ? »

Suigetsu n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation il sentait le piège se tendre.

-« Comme je l'ai fais pour Mikoto, je peux te permettre à toi aussi de pouvoir aller au-delà de ces eaux salées. Ainsi tu pourras toi-même confirmer mes dires. »

-« Je serais capable comme ma mère d'aller et venir entre l'océan et la terre ? »

-« Attend ! T'es pas sérieux ? Tu vas pas accepter quand-même ? Tu vois pas que c'est un piège ? » intervient Suigetsu se rapprochant de son ami.

-« La ferme Suigetsu ! » dit-il coléreux « Alors ? » exigea-t-il en se retournant vers Orochimaru.

-« Pas exactement. »

Les sourcils du prince se froncèrent en signe de mécontentement.

-« Comment ça pas exactement, vous l'avez fait pour ma mère ! »

-« En effet mais malheureusement, je suis plus faible aujourd'hui que je ne l'ai été dans le passé. J'ai été exilé du royaume, pourchassé, traqué comme un animal, mes capacités ce sont amoindries avec le temps hélas... mais je peux tout de même te permettre d'aller sur terre. Tout comme ta mère tu pourras avoir des jambes humaines mais tu n'auras pas la capacités de permuté avec ta queux de sirène pour retourner dans l'océan. »

-« Ça signifie que je serais obligé de vivre sur terre ? »

-« Non bien sûr que non. Mais ça signifie que tant que le sceau restera actif tu ne retrouveras pas ta queue de sirène. »

Sasuke réfléchit. S'il allait sur terre, il pourrait vérifier les informations qu'il venait d'obtenir. Peut-être même retrouver son frère et s'expliquer avec son père.

-« Sasuke écoute ! Tu n'ai pas obligé de faire ça pour savoir ce que tu veux, demande d'abord à ta mère ! Elle te dira si tu lui dis ce que tu as appris, elle se rendra compte que ça ne sert plus à rien de te cacher quoi que ce soit. »

Le noiraud écouta son ami, peut être devait-il faire ce que Suigetsu lui disait. Demander à sa mère serait peut-être plus avisé et si elle ne souhaitait toujours rien lui dire il pourrait retourner voir Orochimaru, ça serait la solution de la dernière chance.

-« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. » déclara Orochimaru.

-« Pourquoi ça ?! » s'énerva Suigetsu.

-« Jeune Uchiwa, si tu vas voir ta mère pour lui avouer ce que je t'ai dit alors tu perdras ta seule et unique chance de revoir un jour ton frère et ton père »

Septique, Sasuke l'incita à continuer, sous le regard mécontent de Suigetsu qui tenait vraiment à partir du repère de ce serpent.

-« Si tu avoues à ta mère que tu sais la vérité et par qui tu l'as appris, que crois-tu qu'il se passera ? Ta mère me pourchassera de nouveau et je serais de nouveau obligé de partir, elle fera tout pour que tu ne puisses jamais me revoir, que tu n'ai jamais la possibilité d'aller sur terre. »

A ses paroles, Sasuke réfléchit de nouveau. En y pensant, Orochimaru avait raison et Sasuke le savait. Sa mère ferait tout pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais aucun contact avec Orochimaru. Il perdrait alors sa seule chose de connaître la vérité.

-« Si j'accepte, je dis bien si, que voudriez-vous en échange ? » Demanda sérieusement le corbeau en plantant ses yeux de glace dans ceux en fente.

-« Pourquoi penses-tu que je veuille quelque chose en échange ? » ricana l'homme.

-« Vous foutez pas de nous ! D'ailleurs j'y pense mais qu'est ce que vous avez demandé à Mikoto en échange ? »

Orochimaru considéra l'homme aux cheveux blanc puis redirigea ses yeux vers celui qui l'intéressait, Sasuke semblait également attendre une réponse.

-« Rien »

-«Mais bien sûr ! » s'irrita Suigetsu.

Quant à Sasuke il observa attentivement les réactions de l'homme poisson semblant voir la faille se creuser.

-« Toute à l'heure, vous sembliez dégoûté en parlant de l'homme que ma mère avait rencontré, pourquoi ? »

Après la question posée, Suigetsu regarda Sasuke étrangement, se demandant pourquoi poser cette question mais Orochimaru avait bien comprit là où Sasuke voulait en venir. Il ferma donc les yeux et ricana légèrement.

-« Tu es vraiment perspicace Sasuke... oui je ne nie pas avoir éprouvé de tendres sentiments pour ta chère mère et j'avoue avoir espéré qu'elle me revienne après avoir exaucé son souhait, je m'étais bien fourvoyé. » Avoua l'homme nostalgique.

-« Alors c'est ça ! En fait vous voulez vous venger ! » Rugit le blanc.

-« Je n'ai absolument aucune envie de me venger, ce que je vous ai dit est la vérité et je t'ai laissé un choix Sasuke, à toi de prendre ce qui te convient. »

-« Ne me faite pas rire ! » dit Sasuke d'un ton sec.

Orochimaru perdit un peu de son sourire.

-« Peut être n'avez-vous rien demandé à ma mère en échange car vous éprouviez des sentiments pour elle mais moi c'est autre chose. Vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne à aider par charité, dites-moi ce que vous voulez, qu'on en finisse. » poursuivit Sasuke.

Un sourire éclatant de sournoiserie apparu sur le visage beaucoup trop pâle de l'homme poisson.

-« Tu es décidément très intelligent. Je voulais attendre mais peut-être est-ce mieux de poser les règles du jeu avant qu'il ne commence. »

Orochimaru laissa un instant passer avant de continuer.

-« Ce que je veux ? C'est très simple : en réalité, ce que je souhaite posséder, c'est ton corps.

* * *

Voila le chapitre et un peu plus court ce coup-ci mais j'avais hésité à l'arrêter la ou à continuer. Enfin bon j'espère que vous avez aimés, review?

* * *

**chapitre VI: Résurrection **


End file.
